<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Need Memories (Haikyuu Miya Twins x Fem Reader fanfic) by 131u3_C10ud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985506">We Need Memories (Haikyuu Miya Twins x Fem Reader fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/131u3_C10ud/pseuds/131u3_C10ud'>131u3_C10ud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/131u3_C10ud/pseuds/131u3_C10ud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Norimune Kurosu (Iniarkazi’s Coach) married Hana Nekomata and then they had me. I was born and was lucky enough to meet my best friend Mia Ojiro. Her brother Aran took us to a volleyball camp where we met a pair of twins that just so happened to change my life. We became friends and then I left. So what happens now? I guess you’ll have to read to find out. <br/>“Osamu and Atsumu. It’s been awhile, but just like Dad says, we don’t need memories.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu &amp; Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is (Y/N) Kurosu, but my friends call (P/N)! I’m in third grade and I have a lot to be thankful for! I've got my mom and my dad and my puppy Spark Plug! I don’t have any siblings, but what I do have is a best friend! Mia Ojiro, we met way back in Kindergarten when she shared her dango with me. After that she had no choice, but to love me! Mia has a brother who’s two years older than us, so I don’t need my own, it’s close enough! Aran is so cool, even though he’s in fifth grade, he’s soooooo tall. Today our parents all had to go to work, so they left Aran in charge of us. He wanted to go to this volleyball workshop so naturally we went too. It was for boys only so we couldn’t play, but we got to sit and watch and that was amazing! “Mia, Aran is soooo cool! Look at him, he's the biggest one here!”</p><p>M: Shhhhh, not too loud. He won’t say it, but he doesn’t like how tall he is! </p><p>“But why?”</p><p>M: I don’t know.</p><p>“I think that’s stupid!” *hops on the bleacher* “I want to be SUPER tall! This way I can see over EVERYBODYYYYY.” Mia started tugging on my shirt and whispered.</p><p>M: Get down. People are starting to stare.</p><p>A light blush grazed my cheek as I bowed and apologized. Then I heard a wooooooah coming from two boys. The boys looked similar. WOOOOOW COOL! This was my first time seeing twins in real life.</p><p>??: Apparently his name is Aran-kun. He’s in the fifth grade.</p><p>??: Man, how cool. I’m jealous.</p><p>??/?? : HE’S GOT A FORGEIN NAME!</p><p>??: Maybe I’ll change my name.</p><p>??: I’m pretty sure if you do, Grams will be sad.</p><p>??: Yeah….hmmmmm… Samu…. Osamu..so Samu!</p><p>??: Then I guess you’ll be Tsumu!</p><p>??: No, Tsumu sounds weird..</p><p>“SO COOL!”</p><p>??: HMMMM</p><p>“DID YOU SEE THAT MIA!! THEY TALKED AT THE SAME TIME! IT’S ALMOST LIKE THEY SHARE A BRAIN! WOAHHHHH!”</p><p>A: (P/N), don’t egg the Morans on.</p><p>??: HEY! We are pretty cool aren’t we!</p><p>I excitedly nodded in agreement. “Yeah!” </p><p>??: But how do you know our names?</p><p>“I don’t ?????”</p><p>??: But you said Miya, that’s us.</p><p>“No, I said Mia, that’s her.” I pointed to Mia who was slightly hiding behind me. </p><p>??: WOAHHHH SHE’S GOT A FORGEIN NAME TOO SAMU</p><p>“It’s cause they’re siblings.”</p><p>??: Does that mean you have one too? </p><p>I looked at the boy just watching me and bopped his nose. His nose scrunched a little and I giggled as he got flustered. “Samu.”</p><p>S: I don’t know you! Who said you could touch me?</p><p>*giggles* “Sorry! Your nose was just so bopable.”</p><p>??: Is that even a word? </p><p>S: I don’t know, maybe she’s crazy.</p><p>M: Maybe we should leave them alone.</p><p>“They came towards us first! They’re the ones that wanted to talk.”</p><p>S: You know our names, what's yours?</p><p>“My name is (F/N) Kurosu, but everyone calls me (P/N)! I’m in grade three class four! And this is my best friend Mia! She’s also in the same grade and class.” Mia peeked out from behind me and gave them a little wave.</p><p>M: Hello. </p><p>S: Osamu Miya, Grade four, class one</p><p>“Samu, that’s what he called you.”</p><p>T: THAT’S RIGHT! AND I’M -</p><p>S: Tsumu</p><p>A: But my real name is Atsumu! Also grade four, class one! Nice to meet you! </p><p>??: Okay everyone, gather around! It’s time to get started.</p><p>“Good luck out there!”</p><p>S: You aren’t coming?</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>T: Why not? </p><p>“We’re just here for Aran! But good luck! We’ll be watching!” But luck had nothing to do with it. Those two were good, really good. I didn’t know them well, but watching them both play was something magical. When the day ended and Aran had come back to us I was smitten. “Wowwww, volleyball is cool! I want to play!”</p><p>T: You think you’ll be any good?</p><p>“HECK YEAH! Me and Mia are going to practice everyday!”</p><p>T:  Hmmmm, where are you going?</p><p>“Home to practice! You guys convinced me! I want to play volleyball too!”</p><p>T: Then we can teach you.</p><p>S: You barely know how to play.</p><p>T: NOT TRUE.</p><p>S: Stop trying to show off. We all know you just learned today.</p><p>“But he was so good! And so were you Samu! And Aran you know you were amazing!” I ran to Osamu, grabbed his hands and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. “Please teach me to play Samu, pleaseeeeee.” </p><p>T: WHY DIDN’T YOU ASK ME?</p><p>“I’m asking all three of you. Osamu? What do you say? Will you say yes?” Osamu blushed and tried to back away before ultimately giving in.</p><p>S: Fine.</p><p>A: Hey (P/N), how’d you know that one was Osamu?</p><p>“You mean besides the different sweaters and the way they part their hair?”</p><p>A: HUH???  I mean I guess you're right, but they still get pretty difficult to tell apart.</p><p>M: They’re identical, it should be hard.</p><p>“No they’re not, they’re totally different.”</p><p>O/A: HUHHHHH?</p><p>“Listen, we’re friends now and it’s rude to confuse them. They probably don’t like it and neither do I. Just look at their eyes, they're two completely different colors. Samu, your eyes are almost like a grey. They remind me of rain clouds and Tsumu, your eyes are caramel just like the candy. You guys look so different it’s a little difficult to mix you two up.” Osamu blushed and looked away, but Atsumu smiled wide and wore the blush as an accessory.</p><p>T: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!</p><p>After that day Mia and I saw the twins without fail. Whenever Aran would try to shake them off they’d follow, and if Aran would rather walk home with his friends, the twins still came. We may have lived on different sides of towns, but they never failed to meet up with us after practice. After dad had seen me and Mia practicing with the twins he quickly took the opportunity to sign us up for a club team. Mia and I had started playing on the Pups volleyball team for girls. It was a lot of fun and I loved setting, especially when Mia was my spiker. The twins were progressing rapidly and for every bit as good Osamu would get Atsumu would follow. I liked watching them. They were two halves of the same whole. It’s like they shared a brain and yet, they were so different. Atsumu was loud and easily flustered. He loved to be praised and there was never a time where you couldn’t find a volleyball in his hand. Osamu was quite and definitely more reserved. There was a tranquility to him that just made me feel better. Any time I’d want to cry Osamu could just stand there and everything would be alright. He carried an energy of lightness, an energy of freedom, he carried an energy of Osamu that I constantly needed to be around. I didn’t notice when it started, but when Mia and I had got to grade six and the twins started at Yako Junior High, Mia’s constant pestering had finally sunken in. </p><p>M: You like Osamu, You like Osamu! </p><p>*blushes* “No, I don’t. He’s just a friend!”</p><p>M: A friend that you likeeeeee. </p><p>“Will you stop it!” </p><p>M: Do you want to smooch smooch.</p><p>“Miaaaaaa, it’s not like that.”</p><p>M: It shouldn’t be a surprise. You blush whenever he’s around and you constantly want to set for him and you’re always trying to get him out of his comfort zone.</p><p>“I do all those things with Atsumu too!” </p><p>M: No you don’t. But that’s also because you don’t like him, which is sad because he totally likes you. </p><p>“Will you stop it, nobody likes anyone, we're all friends.”</p><p>M: Okay, if that’s the way you want it, let’s play a game. I’ll say a word, you tell me what comes to mind. </p><p>“ I don’t get how this -” </p><p>M: Blue</p><p>“The sky.” </p><p>M: Brown</p><p>“The dirt.” </p><p>M: Green </p><p>“The trees.”</p><p>M: Grey </p><p>“Osamu” </p><p>M: HA. NOTICE HOW YOU DIDN’T SAY ATSUMU FOR BROWN. </p><p>“SO WHAT! THAT DOESN’T PROVE ANYTHING!” </p><p>M: We’re going to play one last time. Basketball </p><p>“Player?” </p><p>M: Runner.</p><p>“Track.” </p><p>M: Volleyball.</p><p>“Setter.” </p><p>M: Setter </p><p>“ME!” </p><p>M: Spiker</p><p>“Osamu- WAIT! Wipe that smirk off your face! One more time!” </p><p>M: Bike</p><p>“Summer.” </p><p>M: Spring</p><p>“Flowers.” </p><p>M: Caramel</p><p>“Candy.” </p><p>M: Food </p><p>“Osamu” . . . Did I just.. UGHHHHH </p><p>M: Mhmm, let that sink in, all that Osamu lovin’. </p><p>“Miaaaaaaa, this isn’t funny.” </p><p>M: You’re right it’s hilarious. You like him, you like him, you la la la like him. </p><p>O: Who does (P/N) like? </p><p>A: It’s me of course. Now that I’m in sixth grade she’s ready to start dating. </p><p>Both twins came up and put their arms over my shoulder. As I looked to my left I looked up and saw those curious grey orbs lazily looking down on me. A blush rose to my cheeks as I looked to the other side to see Atsumu smiling down at me. I quickly shook the two off my shoulders and ran over to Mia. “No one, Mia’s just being a jerk.” </p><p>M: Are you sure? </p><p>“Mia, stop trying to embarrass your setter. It's not nice.” *Hmph* Atsumu came over and pinched my cheek.</p><p>A: Yeah Mia, don’t pick on your setter. She’s sensitive. </p><p>I slap Atsumu’s hand off my face. “That goes for you too Samu, Tsumu’s emotional stability is as fragile as his ego.” </p><p>T: HEY!</p><p>“Hey.” *giggle* </p><p>S: Maybe we should just get started. We can’t stay too long, we have a game tomorrow and we were told to rest. </p><p>Atsumu put his arm over my shoulder again and smiled. </p><p>T: Are you gonna come cheer your best friends on?</p><p>I looked at that shiny smile, which caused me to bring up one of my own. “Ofcourse Tsumu.”Atsumu and I lied down and started setting the ball in pace with each other. We kept it low then sped it up a little higher and then continued. </p><p>T: Look (P/N), I can set with one hand. </p><p>“Tsumu, don’t.” The ball fell flat on his face after only three uncontrolled taps to the ball. </p><p>T: Ow, Ow, OWWWWW</p><p>Atsumu bolted up and rubbed his forehead where the ball had hit. *giggling* “Tsumu, I told you to stop trying to look cool. I don’t care about your fancy tricks.”</p><p>*chuckles while rubbing his forehead where the ball fell* T: I’m not trying to look, I already am. </p><p>*giggling* “Tsumu-” I stopped when I looked over to see Mia giggling and Osamu blushing. </p><p>T: (P/N)? </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>T: Whatcha lookin at? </p><p>“Samu. Does he.. Does he like anyone?”</p><p>T: HUH?</p><p>*Blushes* “ I know.. I know you’re both in junior high right now, but do you… do you think it’s possible for him to like a girl in elementary school?” </p><p>T: MIA? </p><p>I slapped a hand over and gave a nervous smile to Miya and Osamu who had looked over. </p><p>“Shhhh. You’ll call too much attention to us.” </p><p>T: MIND YA BUSINESS. WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN</p><p>*giggling* “Tsumu.”</p><p>T: WHAT??</p><p>*giggling* “You’re insane.” </p><p>*chuckles* T: Yeah, Well you’re not so bad yourself</p><p>“Tsumu, you’re my best friend, you know that right?”</p><p>T: Course.</p><p>“And Samu, we’re good friends too right?” </p><p>T: Yeah? Is everything okay?</p><p>“I.. I um” The blush rose to my face and I looked down and hugged the ball I was just setting. How am I going to say this? </p><p>T: Say it.  </p><p>“I… I… I like him. Samu. I like him as more than a friend, Tsumu.  I... I like him alot.” I hugged the ball closer. “And um, I was wondering, if you think it was possible that he could like me as more than a friend?” Atsumu didn’t say anything, he just looked mad. “Are you okay? You look a little upset.” </p><p>T: I’M FINE!</p><p>“Tsumu…” Atsumu forced a smile. It was off. </p><p>T: Samu’s a lucky guy. So whatcha want me to do? </p><p>“Do you um, do you think, you could ask him if he likes me too? ” </p><p>T: Sure, I’ll let you know tomorrow after the game, but we should go home. SAMU, LET’S GO. I’M HUNGRY.  Later (P/N). Later Mia.</p><p>“Later Tsumu. *blushes, looks down, pulls a strand of hair behind ear * Later Samu”</p><p>*Blushes* S: Oh, um later (P/N).</p><p>Mia walked over and nudged me with her elbow. </p><p>M: I saw thattttt.</p><p>“Go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mia grabbed her stuff and gave me a wave goodbye. </p><p>M: I’ll see you tomorrow! </p><p>They say that ignorance is bliss and that trust is a two way streak, but both of those statements are a lie. Being hid away and lied to isn’t blissful and time doesn’t define a friendship, because even having three years of friendship, you can’t help someone trust you completely. Three years that’s how long I’ve known the twins and yet it meant nothing. The twins won their game that day, but every attack they did together was a off. “Samu! Tsumu! Congratulations!”</p><p>M: You guys did great!</p><p>T: We sucked.</p><p>M: I never said you two were great together. </p><p>*giggle* “Mia, you sure have gotten comfortable these last three years.”</p><p>M: Speaking of comfortable, Samuuu, doesn’t (P/N) look nice today.</p><p>“Miaaaa.”</p><p>S: Yeah, she does.</p><p>*blushes* “Oh, um thanks Samu.”</p><p>T: (P/N), the answer is no.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>T: The answer to the question you asked me yesterday. The answer is no.</p><p>Tears started to well my eyes, but for some reason I couldn’t drop the smile from my face. “Oh, okay.”</p><p>S: ATSUMU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? WHY IS SHE CRYING?</p><p>T: JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS. THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU . </p><p>M: TSUMU, HE’S RIGHT! TELL US WHAT’S GOING ON.</p><p>“Samu, Mia, it’s okay. He didn’t say anything wrong. I asked him a question yesterday and he gave me an answer.”</p><p>M: SAMU NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU. HE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY.</p><p>S: MIA</p><p>M: IT CAN’T WAIT! HE HAS TO TALK TO YOU NOW!</p><p>“Samu?” </p><p>S: It… it can wait. </p><p>“Then Tsumu, do you think I could talk to you real quick?” Atsumu followed me, but he didn’t look happy. “Tsumu-”</p><p>T: Why are you crying?</p><p>“I..I…”</p><p>T: Samu, he doesn’t like (P/N).  Get over it. He doesn’t want you. When I asked him, he laughed and told me that he thinks you’re ugly.</p><p>“Atsumu, please stop.” </p><p>T: Forget him. Forget him and pick me. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>*blush* T: I.. I like you, ya know, and I THINK WE SHOULD GO OUT. </p><p>M: WHAT?</p><p>S: Mia, let’s give them some privacy.</p><p>I turned to see Osamu and Mia walking even farther away. </p><p>T: So, what da ya say? </p><p>“Atsumu...I told you to stop. This isn’t funny.” Atsumu’s laugh started out low and then gradually it rose. “Why.. why are you laughing?” </p><p>T: Because it’s hilarious to think that you thought I was serious. Come on (P/N). You actually think I could have feelings for you? You’re right. This was a joke, because you’re a joke. So listen, and do it carefully because I’m the only one who’s going to be honest with you. You’re so freakin’ boring and nothing special. Any guy who even pretends to have feelings for you is lying. It’s better you know now. I’m out of here.</p><p>“Atsumu. ATSUMU. YOU DON’T GET TO SAY ALL OF THAT STUFF AND WALK AWAY.”</p><p>T: You’re selfish and because of it, you’ve ruined three years of friendship. </p><p>S: ATSUMU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? </p><p>M: ATSUMU</p><p>Osumu came over and tried to hug, but I pushed him away. “DON’T TOUCH ME. Don’t.. Don’t touch me.”</p><p>S: ATSUMU! YOU DID THIS! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. </p><p>T: ATSUMU THIS, ATSUMU THAT. WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT? THIS IS ALL HER FAULT.</p><p>“My fault.. My fault. This is  all my fault. I did this. I ruined everything.” The boys started fighting, but it didn’t stop it. I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t. So I ran. I ran all the way home. It wasn’t a very good plan, but I didn’t know it at the time. I was living in my own bubble. I hadn’t realized that my parents were sleeping in two different rooms for months. If I had, if I had only just stopped being so selfish like Atsumu had said I would’ve noticed and the divorce wouldn’t be such a surprise. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault, I ruined two relationships that day. All When they told me, all I could was smile, repress the tears and smile. Smile and say, “Okay Mommy, Daddy, if you think it’s for the best.” Mom and I were leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning so there was no point in crying. We were moving in with Grandpa Yasu and all I had left to do was goodbye, so I did. I knocked on Mia’s door and said goodbye to her and Aran. There were tears on her end, but I couldn’t cry, it would just make mom feel bad. Mia and I had promised to stay in contact, best friends forever. Finally it was time for me to say goodbye. Mom drove me over to Atsumu and Osamu’s house, but Atsumu slammed the door shut on my face. </p><p>T: Go away. You’ve caused enough damage between us. We don’t want to talk to you. </p><p>“I.. I just came to say goodbye. You were right Tsumu. I’m selfish and I hurt people so I’m going. I’ll be moving to Tokyo, so please tell Samu goodbye for me. I’ll….I’ll miss you both. See ya.” I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I guess it didn’t matter. When I got back in the car mom was talking, but I wasn’t really sure what she was saying. </p><p>Mom: So do you?</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” </p><p>Mom: Want to visit Grandma Kita one last time before we go? I hear her grandson helps her out more often now. Maybe he’s around and you guys can play together again. </p><p>“It’s okay Mom. Shinsuke is probably busy studying like he always is. Let’s just go.” </p><p>Mom: Alright, let’s go home. </p><p>“Home.. to Tokyo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WELCOME HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi-ya folks! My name is (Y/N) Kurosu, but my friends call (P/N)! I’m sixteen now and I have a lot to be thankful for! It’s been some time since we’ve been able to talk. But it’s okay! Let’s catch you up! I've still got my mom and my dad, but they’re separated now. They’re…..what’s the word I’m looking for… friendly? No…….civil. Yeah, they’re civil. After grandpa heard about the divorce, he was furious, but things sure lightened up after I told him I had taken up volleyball. “At least that good for nothing father of yours taught you something useful.” That’s what he said! Speaking of my good for nothing father, he’s been doing well! I don’t get to see him very often because of school and his work schedule, but every other holiday Dad meets with me in Tokyo or Hyogo and he brings along Spark Plug! Spark Plug isn’t a puppy anymore and I couldn’t bring him with because of Grandpa’s cats, but I missed him nonetheless. Sometimes mom would get a little home sick so we’d go back and stay at Grandma Kita’s Inn for a week. Shinsuke grew up, but that quiet kid is now a quiet stick in the mud teen. Still super fun to mess, still a constant surprise.</p><p>When I’m back home in Hyogo, I get to see Mia and Aran. Get this, that height that Aran hated so much when he was younger actually came in handy. He’s one of the top ranked Ace’s in the nation now. Mia grew up too, and she’s still playing volleyball! As for me I’ve taken a step back from it. It’s not that Nekoma Junior High’s team wasn’t good, it was really good, especially with me on it, but the doctor specifically said “lose the sport or lose your knee”, so the choice wasn’t a difficult one. I didn’t mind much. I loved volleyball and I guess you could say I was kind of good at it, best setter award three times running baby, but the way I saw it, it was just something to do with my friends after school. I did it because it was fun, not because I needed to win or wanted any recognition. So naturally when I retired everyone expected me to go crying and screaming. It’s kind of funny, my friends and my parents were the ones who went crying and screaming, and by parents I mean Dad and Gramps. I was a little sad about it, but it was my fault. I played  through the pain and ignored the warnings, so instead of crying I plastered on a smile and pushed right on through. Crying would only make things harder on everyone. It’d make them feel bad and that’s the last thing I wanted. It’s not something I do anymore either, because just like Dad says: “There’s no point in crying. What’s done is done, pick up and move on. We don’t need memories.” I'm pretty sure he stole that from his team or a speech he gave them, but it stuck so here we are. </p><p>Speaking of friends I still don’t have any siblings, because neither of my parents can keep a stable relationship; but I do have a best friend! I adopted him like I did Mia, but this time it was through a game! My best friend's name you ask? Kenma Kozume, my favorite little gamer. He’s an adorable little thing except these days he’s looking more and more like a bowl of pudding. His hair is a floppy blonde with a center patch of black. He wasn’t always a bowl of pudding. I keep telling him to touch up his roots or to change the color completely, but it’s that Yamamoto who makes him keep like this so they can match. Any way we met on an online forum during one of my all night Mario Kart tournaments. It wasn’t long before Mario Kart turned into Pokemon, Pokemon turned into Super Smash Bros and Super Smash Bros turned into Animal Crossing. When I found out we went to the same school I got to meet him in person and the rest was history.</p><p> Speaking of history Kenma had some with his best friend, Tetsuro Kuroo. Tetsuro is Kenma’s neighbor, best friend (other than me of course) and my boyfriend. Tetsu’s a third year at Nekoma High and currently the captain of Gramp’s team, while Kenma is a second year and the team’s official setter. I would’ve been a first year at Nekoma High this year, but Dad finally took a stand. I think it was me quitting volleyball that pushed him over the edge. He wanted to “make sure I was okay” because apparently it wasn’t naturally that I hadn’t been crying over being forced to quit a sport I’d spent ten years playing. One semester, that’s all mom gave him. One semester to see if I was okay, one semester to see if I liked living in Hyogo, one semester to see if I was being raised satisfactory now that his favorite part of me had been removed.  So here I was, in bed, trying to figure this whole thing out, trying to figure out how I would be starting my first day at Iniarkazi High tomorrow. When the phone rang I begrudgingly picked it up. It wasn’t that I was mad, who could I be mad at? This was my fault, I should’ve cried once and then gotten over it. It was probably just Mia coming over. She was super excited to hear that I’d be coming back and that we’d be going to the same school together. She had the day off and was supposed to be showing me around the school after I dropped Dad’s lunch off. He was in the middle of training camp with his team. “Why did you have to call? You couldn’t give me five more minutes in bed?’</p><p>K: Geez, one day in Hyogo and you already don’t like me. </p><p>“BABY!” </p><p>*chuckles* K: That’s more like it. Hi Princess, how’s my favorite girl doing today? </p><p>Tetsu. We’d met back when he was in eight grade and I was in sixth. He came to meet me with Kenma to make sure I wasn’t some sort of creep and then he gave me a lecture about how I should’ve brought someone for protection too! Looking back now, Tetsu did always have a protective nature to him, whether it was me or Kenma. When I saw him, it’s like something clicked for me. I don’t think I remember a time where I didn’t love him, but it took a while to get it out of me. Tetsu, he’s worked really hard on teaching me to love myself. When he first told me, I thought it was a joke, I thought he was lying and that he was making fun of me the same way Atsumu did that day. Atsumu, I didn’t think of him or Osamu much. The longer I was away the more the memories of them, what they looked like and our relationship started to fade away until there was only one scene left that played throughout my head.</p><p>FLASHBACK<br/>Atsumu: Because it’s hilarious to think that you thought I was serious. Come on (P/N). You actually think I could have feelings for you? You’re right. This was a joke, because you’re a joke. So listen, and do it carefully because I’m the only one who’s going to be honest with you. You’re so freakin’ boring and nothing special. Any guy who even pretends to have feelings for you is lying. It’s better you know now. I’m out of here.<br/>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>But Tetsu was nothing like that. He tried so hard to convince me that Atsumu was the one who was lying and eventually he did. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed until eventually the walls came crashing down. Somehow, he taught me that everything wasn’t my fault and that life was a lot like science, everything was a by-product of a reaction and that no one person could be the source of it all. He loved me and he made it possible for me to love him back. Tetsu made me believe that we did need memories, at least one the ones that are precious to us. It’s been two years since we’ve been together and they’ve been the happiest of my life. *chuckles* “I’m good, but I could be better.” </p><p>K: Oh? How so?</p><p>“Well, if I had you here for starters that would help.”<br/>K: Aw, does my baby girl miss me?</p><p>“Yes, yes she does. But she is smiling because of you so that’s a plus.” That’s when the bell rang. </p><p>K: Who’s at the door?</p><p>“Mia, she’s walking to school with me. My dad forgot his lunch, but I’m mostly going so that she could give me the grand tour.”</p><p>Yamamoto: I WANT THE GRAND TOUR TOO. LET ME SEE YOUR FRIEND! IS SHE A TOTALLY HOTTIE TOO?</p><p>K: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND A HOTTIE?</p><p>Yaku: That only you could call her that?</p><p>“Oh really?” *giggle* </p><p>K: YAKU SERIOUSLY? </p><p>I opened the door to see a smiling Mia. I gave her a hug, grabbed my phone, Dad’s lunch and the keys then locked up. </p><p>M: Oooo is that Kuroo?</p><p>“Kind of.” *giggling* “It’s the whole team.”</p><p>M: Oh?</p><p>Yamamoto: TURN THE PHONE (P/N), I WANT TO SEE. </p><p>*giggling* “Yamamoto, give Testu back his phone.” </p><p>Yamamoto: I would, but he’s fighting with Yaku. See.</p><p>There they were yelling at each other. “Can you get Kenma and Gramps?.”</p><p>Nekomata: (P/N), how’s my perfect granddaughter doing? </p><p>*chuckles* “Good Gramps.”</p><p>Nekomata: I see you made it back in one piece. </p><p>“Yeah, I actually wanted to introduce you and the team to my best friend, but that fearless leader of yours is arguing instead.” </p><p>M: It’s okay! I already know Kuroo, but it’s very nice to meet you sir. </p><p>“Gramps, this is Mia Ojiro. Mia, this my grandpa.”</p><p>N: Ojiro huh? Any relation to Aran Ojiro? </p><p>M: He’s my brother sir.</p><p>N: And do you play volleyball as well as him? </p><p>M: Yes sir.</p><p>N: Good, then I see (P/N) is in good company. Keep that granddaughter of mine in one piece. She tends to be a little clumsy and gets ahead of herself. *chuckles* </p><p>“Grandpaaaa” </p><p>N: Fine, fine, Practice is about to start so I’ll give you the boys about five more minutes with you, how’s that? </p><p>“Perfect, thanks Gramps.”</p><p>N: Stay Safe. I love you (P/N).</p><p>“I love you too Gramps. Oh and Gramps-”</p><p>N: I know, take care of Grams and your mother and tell them you say hi. </p><p>“Well yeah, but can you also get Kai to break those two up if we only have five minutes.” </p><p>N: Kenma, take this and show her.</p><p>Kenma: Kai’s already on it. </p><p>“AHHHHH KENMAAAAAA!”</p><p>Kenma/Mia: Ow (P/N), do you have to yell?/ OW (P/N), DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?</p><p>*giggle* “How’s my best bud doing? Do you miss me yet?” </p><p>Kenma: Kuroo’s making me go on five am runs with him again. When are you coming back? </p><p>M: Never, she’s ours now.</p><p>Kenma: Mia, you need to take better care of your village, your flowers are starting to die. </p><p>M: Yeah, yeah, yeah. </p><p>Yamamoto: WAIT KENMA KNOWS HER TOO?</p><p>M: Yeah. We met back when I visited in April?</p><p>Yamamoto: APRILLLLLLLL? </p><p>K: Yamamoto, give me my phone back.</p><p>Yaku: I think you killed Yamamoto.</p><p>Kai: It’s okay. I’m sure he’ll pick himself back up. </p><p>N: TWO MINUTE WARNING. YOU HEAR THAT (P/N)&gt;</p><p>*pouts* “You wasted so much time fighting.” </p><p>K: I’m sorry Princess, but Yaku- </p><p>“Yaku did what?”</p><p>K: Nothing and I was wrong. </p><p>“I wanted to show you the way to school, but we’re already here.”</p><p>K: You can show me later tonight or tomorrow okay? The halls look really nice and is that the gym? <br/>“Yeah…”</p><p>M: (P/N), there’s your dad. I’m going to the bathroom real quick. I’ll meet you back here in a few. Later Kuroo, a pleasure as always! </p><p>K: Later Mia. </p><p>I guess she could tell I wanted to talk to Tetsu alone.</p><p>K: Baby, what’s wrong. </p><p>“Nothing, I just… I just remembered that we were supposed to walk to school together. It was supposed to be our first day together.”</p><p>K: I know and I’m sorry Princess, but we’ll make it work. </p><p>??: Woah, who’s that. </p><p>??: I don’t know dude, but she’s cute. </p><p>??: What do you think she’s doing here? </p><p>Stop making him feel bad. Stop acting so selfish. I plastered a smile on my face. “I know and we will. I’m sorry. I hear Yaku yelling in the background, does that mean practice started?” </p><p>??: Her smile is super cute too.</p><p>K: Yeah, but Coach gave me some extra time. Perks of dating his only granddaughter I guess. </p><p>“Using me for extra rest time huh? Sneaky sneaky Mr. Kuroo.”</p><p>K: You’re too good to me, even when you're not around. </p><p>“Get back to work. A team is only as strong as its leader.”</p><p>??: HEY WATCH OUT!</p><p>“Huh?” A ball was hurdling straight towards me. The spin, the height, it’d be fine. Who, who could I send it to. And then I saw him. “ARAN, GET READY.” With a jump and my phone now on the floor instead of in hand I was able to do the perfect A-pass to Aran, for a delicious spike. I looked down at my phone that luckly hadn’t cracked. “Sorry, things got a little out of hand.”</p><p>K: It’s okay, it was worth the show. I missed seeing you set.</p><p>“It hasn’t been that long. I helped you both practice before I left last week.”</p><p>K: It feels like months.</p><p>“I know, but listen, my dad’s watching, I’ll talk to you later okay?”</p><p>K: He still doesn’t know about us? </p><p>“No, but I’ll tell him soon I promise.” </p><p>K: I don’t want to push the subject. </p><p>“That’s my guy. I’ll see you later. Bye Tetsu, I love you.” </p><p>K: I love you too Princess. Have fun touring your new school. </p><p>“Have fun at practice, and tell the boys to work hard! I’ll be back for Interhighs, and I’m not taking a three hour bus to see you lose.” </p><p>K: You heard her boys. We’ve got some marching orders. I’ve really got to go. Bye babe. </p><p>With that Tetsu hung up as my dad watched silently just as I landed in front of him with a nervous laugh. “Hi Daddy.” Dad pulled me in for hug and kissed the top of my head. </p><p>D: And who was that? </p><p>“Just a friend.” </p><p>D: It didn’t sound like Kenma. </p><p>“I have other friends you know.” </p><p>D: Like Mia?</p><p>“Dadddddd.” </p><p>*chuckles* D: I’m just kidding. </p><p>“Just take this and don’t work too hard okay.”</p><p>D: I’ll try not. </p><p>“Mia should be back any minute, I’ll wait outside. I wouldn’t want to disturb.. practice ???” It was quiet, too quiet and when I turned around I saw why. The entire team was just watching me and my dad. Okayyyy, this was awkward. Smile and wave (P/N). Smile and wave. “Hello everyone.” </p><p>A: Hey Samu. She’s cute right?</p><p>O: Yeah.</p><p>A: Look she totally smiled at me first </p><p>O: Are you blind? She’s clearly looking at me. </p><p>Aran: She’s not looking at either of you idiots she’s smiling at the entire team.</p><p>O: But doesn’t she look a little familiar to you?</p><p>Aran: She should, she used to go to school with us.</p><p>A: Is that how you know her? </p><p>Gin: Yeah Aran, the twins have a point. How do you know her? </p><p>A: WAIT A MINUTE-</p><p>D: Well since you boys decided to take a break without my permission now is as good a time as any. Boys, this is my daughter (P/N) Kurosu. She’ll be attending Inarizaki as a first year student this upcoming semester. Get familiar with her. *narrows eyes* But not too familiar. </p><p>*bows* “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”</p><p>A: EHHHHHHHHHH? </p><p>*punches Atsumu* O: IDIOT.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>D: Just ignore those two they’re a lot to handle.</p><p>They’re twins?? They couldn’t be.</p><p>Aran: (P/N)-</p><p>I ran up and gave Aran a hug. “ARAN!” *pouts* “No fair, you didn’t spin me like you normally do.” </p><p>Aran: That’s because you’re a grown up now. *scratches the back of his head* You look uh, different.</p><p>*Head tilt* “Different? How so?”</p><p>Aran: Just uh different since the last time I saw you.</p><p>“Mmmm, I don’t think I’ve changed much, since last week.” </p><p>Aran: NOT ON FACETIME. I mean in person. It’s been about a year.</p><p> *Narrows eyes and puts face close* “Wait a minute, Aran, are you trying to say I’m pretty now?”</p><p>*blushes* Aran: NO, UH..THAT’S NOT-</p><p>G: Woah, you made Aran blush, way to go. </p><p>*chuckles and then smiles* “Thanks, *starts poking Aran’s face as Aran tries to slap it away* I’ve had a couple years of practice, but I’ve never gotten this reaction. Speaking of reactions, can you hold on a second. </p><p>G: Hm?</p><p>I walked over to my favorite black and while haired boy. “Kita-senpai, aren’t you gonna say hi to your favorite Kohai?” </p><p>K: I was going to, but you jumped the gun again. </p><p>Aran: You two know each other? </p><p>K: Her and her mother frequent my grandmother’s inn. </p><p>I playful nudged Kita with my elbow. “And.”</p><p>K: We used to play together when we were children at times? </p><p>“AND.” </p><p>K: I don’t know what else I’m missing.</p><p>“You’re missing the part where you called me your favorite.” </p><p>*smirk* K: I can’t call you what you’re not. </p><p>“Mmmm, I leave you alone for a couple of months and you suddenly know how to joke around.”</p><p>Aran: Kita smirked. You made Kita smirk. </p><p>“Shinsuke does that all the time.”</p><p>Everyone: HUHHHHH *collapse on the floor*</p><p>“Hm???”</p><p>Aran: Did you just call him Shinsuke?</p><p>??: Hey you, girl. Do some more things to get a rise out of him? </p><p>“Hey you, boy. My name’s (P/N), so either say it right or don’t talk to me.”</p><p>*chuckles and shakes head* Aran: Same old (P/N). </p><p>K: Suna, that’s enough. </p><p>G: Hi! Remember me, from back there, the name’s Gin, second year class two, wing spiker, outside hitter. Can I ask? That set was insane, how did you know Aran over here would get it? </p><p>“Well that’s easy *smile* cause Aran’s amazing, and I’ve been setting to him for years as practice for his sister.”</p><p>M: (P/N), ready to go? </p><p>“Mia! You didn’t tell me Aran got all strong and beefy *pokes at his arms*”</p><p>Aran:  Will you knock it off?</p><p>G: So you play then? You’re a setter? </p><p>D: BOYS, TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK. </p><p>“Guess you’ll have to find out some other time.” *wink* </p><p>*blush* G: UH YEAH! DEFINITELY.</p><p>M: Don’t egg them on like that, you know you’re a taken woman. </p><p>“I kind of have to or else my dad will think something is up. Besides, you missed one of my best tosses yet.” </p><p>M: Oh man. A-pass? </p><p>“A-pass. The boys were super amazed after seeing it, when my dad introduced me it was super quiet in here. Is the setter on the team bad or something that they’ve never seen one?”</p><p>A: I wouldn’t say that. I think he’s super talented. </p><p>“And you are???’</p><p>A: HUH?? YOU MEAN YOU DON’T REMEMBER. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Did we meet at a tournament or something in middle school? I had a lot of fans back then, but I can still sign something for you if you want.”  Mia burst out laughing along with Aran, that boy Suna, and Gin who were all watching this go down. The blonde haired boy with the undercut looked dumbfounded, and the grey haired boy that looked similar to him walked over too.</p><p>M: (P/N), are you being serious right now? </p><p>“Were we friends?”</p><p>A: YEAH </p><p>“Clearly not that good if we didn’t keep in contact.” </p><p>O: Leave her alone, let’s just get back to practice. </p><p>*smiles*  “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to forget.” </p><p>O: It’s fine. You don’t have to be. Congratulations on the move and welcome home. </p><p>Wait a minute. “Your eyes, they’re grey, kind of like rain clouds. It’s really pretty.” </p><p>*blushes and looks away* O: Thank you.</p><p>“And you *stares* they’re caramel.. Like the candy!” I’ve seen them before.  Those eyes. Both of their eyes. “You’re both twins, but you both look so different.” </p><p>M: She totally is serious. </p><p>The blonde hair boy’s expression changed. Instead of being erratic he was now scarily calm. He placed a smirk on face and placed his palm on my shoulder. This touch. It.. it couldn’t be. </p><p>A: I guess we’ve just got to start all over. It can't be helped.</p><p>He took in a breath, dropped his hand from my shoulder and instead stuck it out. His smile replaced the smirk and it triggered something in my mind. That smile, it was the one that haunted my dreams. It was the one who’s words repeated over and over in my head.  It.. it can’t be. There’s no way. </p><p>A: Hi (P/N), my name is Atsumu, Atsumu Miya, but you might remember me as Tsumu. I’m this team's setter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DETENTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say time heals all wounds and that even when you're scarred, time will help them fade regardless if they stay forever.  We’ve got three options 1. Pick up and pretend like nothing happened and nurture a new friendship 2. Stand your ground and act confused or 3. Run away. Everyone’s watching me so three is out the windows and the more time ticks on, the silence is getting more awkward. I picked up my hand and shook his. “If you’re Tsumu… *gets close to his face* then you must be Samu.” Osamu made no movements and his face showed no expression. </p><p>O: Yo.</p><p>Okay, we’re doing well. Just keep going. “I see you’re both still doing the whole volleyball thing.” Force the smile. Hide the hurt. “I’m glad. I’m sorry I don’t remember much of what happened back then, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt my dad’s practice. I’ll be going now.”</p><p>A: You’re not going to stay and watch? </p><p>“Sorry, I’ve got other plans. Maybe next time. Later. Mia, let’s go.” I walked out the gym doors with Mia following close behind me when we were far enough away I was finally able to ask. “You knew… didn’t you?”</p><p>M: They’ve become a household name, I’m surprised you didn’t.</p><p>“So going to the bathroom, was that an act to get me to talk to them?”</p><p>M: I thought you didn’t remember them? </p><p>“What they look like? No, I didn't remember. But their names, what Atsumu said to me, how he reacted when I said goodbye...I could never forget.”</p><p>M: (P/N), tell me what happened that day. You’ve never said a word. Samu still doesn’t know.</p><p>“Samu?? So you’re still friends??”</p><p>M: With Samu yes, but with Atsumu no. Sometimes I cross paths with him being that he’s Samu’s brother, but I tend to stay away from him. He changed when you left. He’s cocky and condescending and he constantly lies. All the girls feed his ego and I’m not about it, so I left. </p><p>“I need to go.” </p><p>M: Where? </p><p>“Anywhere, but here.”</p><p>M: Maybe we should just skip the tour. </p><p>“It’s probably for the best.” Mia and I left. I needed to transfer and I needed to do it now. After walking me home and seeing that I had calmed down Mia left and I called Kuroo. He didn’t answer, but after twelve times he finally did.</p><p>K: I’m sorry babe- (Y/N), TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. ARE YOU OKAY?</p><p>“Tttttestu”. The tears were streaming down my face. </p><p>K: Baby, please. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how I can help you.</p><p>“He.. he was there.”</p><p>K: Who was there Princess?</p><p>“Atsumu… the guy who-“</p><p>K: I know baby. I know. (P/N), I need you to breathe and tell me exactly what he said to you.</p><p>“He just he just HE JUST INTRODUCED HIMSELF AS IF HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.”</p><p>K: And what did you say?</p><p>“Nothing just that it was nice to see them again.”</p><p>K: Good. Keep contact to a minimum and hold still. I’ll be there in three and a half hours.</p><p>“Tetsu, you can’t.”</p><p>K: Actually I can. There’s a train that leaves in about an hour. I have enough time to pack and get to the station. </p><p>“Tetsu, you have school tomorrow.”</p><p>K: All the more reason. I promised you that I’d walk to you to your first day of high school.</p><p>“We said we’d figure it out, you skipping your last first day is not us figuring it out. I’m fine, promise. ” </p><p>K: (P/N), do you honestly believe I’ll let him get away with this? Do you think I’d leave you to be crying by yourself? You cried. You haven’t done that since -</p><p>“Since you told me you loved me.” </p><p>K: It’s been a year. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>K: You understand that you’re allowed to cry. You’re allowed to feel hurt. It’s not good to repress those emotions.</p><p>“I know, but the thing is, I’m not sad anymore. It’s over now. It’s time to move on and if I keep focusing on yesterday or even an hour ago, I’ll never be able to move on and what’s the use in that.”</p><p>K: You don’t need memories, I know. </p><p>“Already living up to my school motto.”</p><p>K: You’re allowed to want things, you know. It wouldn’t be a burden if I came. I know that’s what you're worried about, but I need you to know that I want to be there too. </p><p>“Tetsu, I’m alright. I promise and it’s all because of you.”</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>K: Huh? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry. You don’t have to say it back, you don’t even have to respond, I just..  I just wanted to tell you. I thought it was time. I want you to be able to lean on me...not because I’m your friend or even you’re boyfriend, but because I love you. So burden me, take the weight of the world off your shoulders and put it all on mine. I’ll be strong enough for the both of us (Y/N), I promise. </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I don’t.. I don't know why I’m crying. You didn’t.. you didn’t do or say anything wrong so why, why the hell am I crying?” I aggressively wiped my tears as they continuously poured out. They wouldn’t stop, but this time when I tried to rub my eyes again Tetsuro’s hands caught mine. He pulled up against his chest and held me as I sobbed into it.</p><p>K: For a star to be born there is only one thing that must happen, a gaseous nebula must collapse. So that’s it princess. Let it out. Collapse, crumble because this is not your destruction or any type of weakness. Let all the pain out so that you can be free of it. This your birth. </p><p>After I finished crying, I felt like something had been released. Maybe it was the pressure of being perfect, maybe it was all the repressed trauma, but I knew as long as I was in Tetsuro’s arms that I would be alright. “Tetsuro”</p><p>K: Feeling better?</p><p>“I love you too.”  Tetsuro started to lean down. “ WAIT. What are you doing?” </p><p>K: Well I was about to kiss the love of my life.</p><p>“NO, I’m a mess and I have snot on my sleeve and can we just redo this. Oh god. Let’s do this again tomorrow! Yeah tomorrow! That sounds like a good plan! I’ll wear a dress and -” Tetsuro’s chuckle cut me off and forced me to look up. “Hey! This isn’t -” Tetsuro had placed a kiss on my lips. It was soft and it was gentle, but it was so full of love. When he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, he caressed my check and whispered</p><p>K: This was perfect. I wouldn’t want to redo a single moment of it. I love you (Y/N) Kurosu.</p><p>“I love you too Tetsuro Kuroo.”</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK </p><p>“You’ve been the only person I could ever be myself with. You’ve accepted every part of me without question and you’ve been the only one I could cry in front of since sixth grade. I love you. I have for a long time. I’m not really sure if I remember a time when I didn’t, but I don’t think I want to either. Thank you for allowing me to be selfish with you, thank you for loving me despite it. Thank you for letting me be weak with you; it’s because of that that I know I’ll be okay. I’ll be fine tomorrow, I won’t give him the satisfaction. And if that means avoiding the entire volleyball team and Mia than so be it. It’s only one semester, I'll be back in Tokyo before you know it. You’ve been strong enough for the both of us, it’s my turn now.”</p><p>K: What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend cry alone in her room? </p><p>“I know you’re mad, but I need you to calm down. Clench your fist and breathe. Tetsu, I love you and I’m asking you to trust in me. Can you do that?”</p><p>K: Is that what you want?</p><p>“Yes.” Testu let out a sigh and then a chuckle to go with it.</p><p>K: Then your wish is my command. </p><p>“Aren’t I lucky to have a genie for a boyfriend.”</p><p>K: You’ve got two wishes left, use them wisely. </p><p>“Okay then I wish you would love me forever.”</p><p>K: I don’t know, forever is a long time. </p><p>“But.”</p><p>K: Spending it with you wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” I spent the next couple of hours talking to Tetsu about his schedule and volleyball. Before we knew it dinner time had eventually come and gone and it was time to get ready for bed. “You look tired.”</p><p>K: I’ve had a long day and so have you.</p><p>“I think we should both go to bed.” </p><p>K: Me too. Let’s hang up on three. </p><p>“I don't want to.”</p><p>K: I know baby. </p><p>“I wish you were here.”</p><p>K: Me too. But it’s only one semester and then we’ll be back to normal soon.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>K: I’ll call you tomorrow to walk you to school.</p><p>“And I’ll call you so we could have lunch together.”</p><p>K: No phones during school hours.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out like we always do. You’re allowed to have them during lunch, I’ll just find a quiet spot.”</p><p>K: Just be careful. </p><p>“Sir yes sir.”</p><p>K: I’ll see you later Princess. Sweet dreams.</p><p>“Yeah, you too.”</p><p>K: I love you.</p><p>“I love you too.”  I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face. I’d forever be thankful for Tetsuro, I just hope he’d stick around. When morning came I got up nice and early to avoid Mia. It was my first day and while I loved Mia, if she had Atsumu and Osamu around her I was definitely not interested in walking to school with her. I wasn't going to blow her off or anything, I had told her that I made plans to walk to school with Tetsu and she respected our privacy. I loved walking to school with him. Even though he wasn’t there it was like he was holding my hand along the way. Kenma and him had walked to me to the gate and while that did calm my nerves it didn’t help the fact that I had no idea where I was going. “How big is this freakin school?” I’m not calling Mia that would just make me look bad. Aran would tell her and then I’d get yelled at, so that left one person. WAIT NO PHONES DURING THE SCHOOL DAY CRAPPPPPP. I didn’t care, but that goody two shoes Kita would. I sighed, but when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and a whisper in my ear. I froze. It wasn’t a flirty whisper or a seductive one, it was on like a kid trying to whisper a secret to his friend. The only problem was I HAD NO FRIENDS.</p><p>A: You’re not allowed to have your phone on campus (P/N).</p><p>I moved Atsumu’s hand off me remembering Tetsuro’s words, Keep contact to a minimum, and kept walking. Just ignore him. Everything will be fine.</p><p>A: Oh, what’s this? Ignoring me?</p><p>“I’m not ignoring you. I’m busy.”</p><p>A: Doing what? </p><p>“Trying to find my classroom. I’m going to be late.” Atsumu grabbed my schedule and said </p><p>A: Then follow me</p><p>Keep your distance, it’s one semester.</p><p>A: Why are you so quiet? You’ve been loud and obnoxious since I could remember.</p><p>“Maybe you should stop remembering.”</p><p>A: Still mad huh?</p><p>“There’s nothing for me to be mad about. I don't know you and I don’t remember much from back then. It was a long time ago. .” </p><p>A: Maybe, but maybe you’re lying.</p><p>“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter. Thank you for showing me to my classroom.” Atsumu slammed his hand on the door post and blocked my way in.  He smiled that same sickeningly smile he did all those years ago and whispered</p><p>A: You’re right, it doesn’t, but I’m willing to bet you remember it all. </p><p>O: Tsumu, leave her alone and sit down. </p><p>A: I’m not doing anything. *smiles* I’m just saying hello to an old friend. </p><p>Don’t back down. Show no fear. “Tsk tsk tsk. Has my dad taught you nothing, little Atsumu? *smirks* Who cares what happened yesterday, all that matters is what we do with today. I don’t need memories and it’s bold of you to assume you were important enough to make an impression. Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. Samu, keep your brother in line.” I shoved past Atsumu and walked towards the front of the classroom. When the teacher came in she had me introduce myself and had me take my seat right next to Osamu Miya. I supposed Osamu was the better of the two evils. When I sat down he didn’t say anything. He paid attention, but every so often he would look over and watch me. When the bell rang and it was time for break, he put his head down and watched me go over my notes. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.” <br/>O: You’re different. Quiet, more serious.</p><p>“You’re the same. Quiet, very serious.”</p><p>O: Then you remember. </p><p>“Some things more than others.”</p><p>O: That so?</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>A: This has got to be the most boring conversation in history. </p><p>“Remove the arm or lose it. Your choice.”</p><p>O: Ditto. </p><p>A: Samu, don’t act like you don’t like it.</p><p>Minimum contact. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, when I got back, class started again and so did Osamu’s side glances. When lunch time came I couldn’t contain the smile on my face. I grabbed my bag and ran for the roof. It’s been a week and everyday was the same. The bell rang, I ran, and Osamu watched. “He keeps watching me, do you think I should say something?”</p><p>K: No, if he’s not bothering you then what’s the point? </p><p>“And Atsumu keeps trying to get in my way. It’s so annoying.”</p><p>K: Maybe they’re just captivated by the prettiest girl around. </p><p>“Ha ha, very funny Tetsu.”</p><p>K: I’m not kidding, that Hyogo sun is being really nice to you. </p><p>“Oh shut up!”</p><p>K: And that uniform, amazing. </p><p>“I don’t know, I think I’d look better in red and black.”</p><p>K: Have you ever considered going to this school in Tokyo, I think it’s called Nekoma.</p><p>“Hmmmmmmmmm. I’ll definitely look into it. The only problem is that there’s this really handsome guy there and I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>K: Oh? Tell me more.</p><p>“About this boy or the guy that holds my heart?”</p><p>K: Both</p><p>“Well you see, they’re one and the same.”</p><p>A: Ohhhh, so this is what you run up here for. You know there’s no phones during school hours.</p><p>“Tetsu, I’ve got to go.”</p><p>A: That’s right. She’s got company. Later! </p><p>“ATSUMU! ATSUMU GIVE ME THE PHONE ATSUMU!”</p><p>A: Finally paying attention to me huh? Took you long enough.</p><p>“ATSUMU, I'M NOT KIDDING!”</p><p>A: If you want it, jump for it (P/N)! </p><p>“YOU’RE SO ANNOYING!”</p><p>Teacher: WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?! A phone? Atsumu Miya, (Y/N) Kurosu, principal’s office now.</p><p>The principal's office. Detention. Dad. Amazing, just amazing.</p><p>D: Detention.. Detention? Really?</p><p>A: Look on the bright side, if we’re being honest it was probably supposed to be suspension so the way I see it, we got off easy.</p><p>D: ATSUMU OUT,</p><p>A: Yes sir!</p><p>D: The sad part is that idiot was right. Skipping class? Detention? Who are you?</p><p>“Dad, I’m sorry.”</p><p>D: It’s only been a week and you’re already getting in trouble. Your mother is going to kill me.</p><p>“I said I was sorry, what more do you want?”</p><p>D: And now you’re talking back? Have I left you alone for too long? Is this what your mother is teaching you over in Tokyo? To disrespect your father? </p><p>“Dad, I’m-“</p><p>D: Who were you even talking to on the phone?</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>D: Who were you talking to? Who the hell is Tetsu and why is there a heart by his name?</p><p>“You went snooping through my phone?”</p><p>D: I bought it. It’s my phone. </p><p>“UGHHHH!”</p><p>D: (P/N), your father is just worried about you. I just want to know what happened to my little girl. You’re keeping secrets and lashing out. You’re changing is it.. puberty?</p><p>“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! Maybe if you’d bother to see me for more than two weeks out the year you’d know who your own daughter was! I am not changing, I’m the same as I’ve always been. I screwed up ONE TIME and this is how you react. I’m so SICK of being perfect for you. We don’t need memories, right Dad? WE DON’T GET TO REMEMBER ALL THE GOOD I’VE DONE? WE DON’T GET TO REMEMBER THAT BEFORE TODAY I WAS EVERYTHING YOU WANTED. SORRY I'M NOT AS PERFECT AS I PRETEND TO BE. SORRY IF I’M A HUMAN BEING.” Dad blinked a couple of times not expecting the backlash. He was never one to mince words or comfort me so he didn't. </p><p>D: After detention you’re coming to practice with me everyday. When you get to school you drop off your phone and after practice you’ll get it back.</p><p>“BUT THAT’S NOT-“</p><p>D: I don’t care. I’ve only got one semester with you and I intend on sending you back whole again. You finally cracked. You got angry. That’s good. </p><p>“THIS ISN'T ABOUT VOLLEYBALL! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE STUPID SPORT! THIS IS ABOUT MY LIFE! I HAD ONE, TWICE, BUT YOU AND MOM DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO LEAVE IT BEHIND. I LOVED TOKYO, I HAD FRIENDS AND A FAMILY, AND PEOPLE WHO LOVED ME AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY ALL BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO SUDDENLY GIVE A SHIT.” Dad walked over and placed a hand on head. </p><p>D: I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, but there’s no reason to use that language. You’re wrong. In time you’ll see just how much I love you.</p><p>“Love, please, as if I need something as frivolous as that from you. You want me to go back to being your perfect little puppet, fine. Keep the phone because that’s all you’ll have left of me. You’ve got one semester left Daddy Dearest and then I’m done. Don’t bother showing your face around Tokyo. You’re dead to me.”</p><p>D: If that’s what you want then so be it. </p><p>I put on the sweetest smile I could muster.“No Daddy, that's what you want. What I want doesn’t matter, remember? Oh wait, we don’t have to remember because we don’t need memories. *giggles* Detention starts in about five minutes I should get going. *bows* I apologize for disturbing you father. I’ll be better tomorrow. I’ll be by the gym later, until then farewell.”</p><p>A: Well that escalated quickly.</p><p>“Shut up, this is all your fault.” </p><p>A: I warned you on day one not to bring your phone. It’s not my fault you were stupid enough to get caught. </p><p>“If you would’ve taken the hint and left me alone, I would still have my phone and I wouldn’t hate my dad.” </p><p>A: You forgot you also wouldn’t be on your way to detention. </p><p>“Is this funny to you? Do you enjoy ruining my life?” </p><p>A: Lighten up, at least we get to spend some quality time together. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but typically when you see someone you haven’t talked to in a while you do everything you can to welcome them NOT MAKE THEIR LIFE MORE MISERABLE.” </p><p>A: I am welcoming you, I’m walking you to detention after all. </p><p>“WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE?”</p><p>A: Quite the mouth you’ve developed. I’d watch out, you don’t want a second day’s worth of detention. </p><p>“Why did you even wait for me, you got off scot free?”</p><p>A: You sure do ask a lot of questions.</p><p>“And you don’t answer any.” </p><p>A: You realize this is the longest we’ve talked since you’ve gotten here. </p><p>“Gee, let’s make sure it never happens again. Wouldn’t want to break any records.”</p><p>A: Well lucky for you, we’ve arrived. Your castle awaits you.</p><p>“My hero.” I walked into the classroom, took my seat and put my head down on the desk. </p><p>A: What? Not gonna even gonna say thank you?</p><p>“Go Away.” </p><p>Teacher: Atsumu, don’t you have somewhere to be?</p><p>A: Yes ma'am.</p><p>Teacher: Then leave your girlfriend alone and come back after. </p><p>My head sprung up. “Apologies, but he’s not my-” Atsumu put a finger to my lip to stop me from speaking. This little… </p><p>A: Sh honey, I’ve got to go practice, but come by the gym after you’re done. I’ll- Ahhh AHhh</p><p>I took Atsumu’s finger and pulled it back then gave him a smile paired with my signature death glare.</p><p>A: *mutters* EVIL LITTLE. *Pats head and says louder* I’ll be happy to see you then. Later my sweet little jailbird. </p><p>“BITE IT.” </p><p>Teacher: You kids certainly do have a strange way of saying goodbye. </p><p>A: She’s just so wonderful- </p><p>“Honeyyyyy, if you don’t leave now, I’ll have to stay even longer. And I’m sooooooo excited to see you at practice. LEAVE. So I can start counting the seconds until we can be together again.”</p><p>A: My little love bug. </p><p>Teacher: She’s right. Bye Atsumu. </p><p>And with that he walked off. IS HE OUT OF HIS TINY NUT SIZE MIND? I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SOOOOOO MUCH.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell, I am in hell, the fiery inferno that is Iniarkazi High. Everyday I would walk to school with Tetsuro and Kenma and everyday I would have to turn off my phone and hand it to my dad. I would sit in class where Osamu would stare at me and then I would sit at lunch on the roof because the one time I decided to sit down next to Mia THE ENTIRE CAFETERIA SWARMED ME TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH ATSUMU AND PISS ME OFF. Someone in detention overheard what obviously wasn’t a real conversation and SPREAD IT TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. Now the girls hated me, the boys all stared at me and the boys volleyball team made fun of me for getting shipped with that asshole since they knew the truth. This  brings me to the final part of my miserable day, sitting at volleyball practice. </p><p>G: Come on, it can’t be that bad hanging out with us all the time.</p><p>“It’s really not! You guys are amazing, but *narrows eye* HIM, evilllll.” </p><p>*chuckles* G: Still dating our number one setter?</p><p>“According to the student body, apparently.”</p><p>G: It’s kind of nice having three setters around. I hope you end up sticking around even after you guys break up.</p><p>Gin was a funny one who always seemed to be able to bring a smile to my face. “Oh you think your sooo funny.”</p><p>D: ROTATE.</p><p>G: Guess I’ll save my jokes for another time.</p><p>“Wipe the smirk and rotate.”</p><p>G: Ma’am yes ma’am.</p><p>S: You shouldn’t be smiling at other boys with your boyfriend across the room. </p><p>“Hey Suna?” I jumped and spiked the ball at him. “You shouldn’t be gossiping with the ball in your face.” Practice setting to Suna and helping with his blocks was going well. Eventually we earned a little break and we were able to sit while my Dad had a meeting.</p><p>Aran: So how are you enjoying punishment? </p><p>“Oh you know me. Loving every second of it.”</p><p>Aran: And how about being Atsumu’s girlfriend.</p><p>“That’s not funnyyyyyyy.” I pushed Aran as he let out a chuckle.</p><p>Aran: I don’t know, I think it’s good for you.</p><p>“Then you date him because this has surpassed annoying.”</p><p>Aran:  Have you ever considered that maybe he just wants to be friends in his own messed up way? You remember friends right? Because you’re going to need those to survive the next three years here.</p><p>“I have friends. I have you and Kita and Gin!”</p><p>Aran: And </p><p>“And who else? It’s not my fault you guys are behind Nekoma. I didn't choose to skip a grade. Kosaku and Michinari are cool, but we don’t talk much. And Riseki is cool especially since we’re the same age, but we’re in different classes, which means we don’t get to chat much.</p><p>Aran: Mia? She misses you you know.</p><p>“I saw her a couple days ago.”</p><p>Aran: All I’m saying is that you can’t live your life counting down the days until volleyball season ends. There will always be another season.</p><p>“Well when the warden sets me free I’ll have time for friends. Ones that care about things other than volleyball and want me for something more than my set for them.”</p><p>A: That’s not true. When he sets you free you’ll be stuck to that phone again. </p><p>“Do you hear that Aran, it’s a washed up never was.”</p><p>A: You think that’s cute? </p><p>“You think I care how you see me?”</p><p>G: Ah young love.</p><p>A/Me: AS IF I’D EVER DATE THIS GORILLA/MORAN! *Narrows eyes at each other* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? STOP THAT. *Glares at each other*</p><p>*laughs* G: Hey Samu, check this out! Are you sure she’s not some long lost sibling.</p><p>O: They fight like a married couple.</p><p>“Please as if I’d ever want to be related to this bozzo.”</p><p>A: You’d have to have talent to be relate to me you squealing pig. </p><p>“If you spent more time doing research than looking up barn animals you’d know that I AM VERY TALENTED!”</p><p>A: If you’d spent more time researching maybe you wouldn’t have had to give up volleyball! </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER?!”</p><p>A: HAS BEEN</p><p>“NEVER WAS.”</p><p>A: CRIPPLED QUITTER</p><p>“BOTTLED BLONDE.”</p><p>A: BENCHED SETTER</p><p>“I HATE YOU.”</p><p>A: LIKE I CARE </p><p>Atsumu and I were in the middle of an intense glare down, when we both froze. Just by the chills going down my spine I knew who it was. </p><p>K: You two are behaving, right? </p><p>“Ofcourse! We’re just playing around like friends.”</p><p>A: YUP! We’re *clenched teeth* the best of pals.</p><p>K: And all that yelling was a way of expressing friendship? </p><p>“Well you see… What I meant to say was.. Atsumu has the answer!“</p><p>A: That was just… FRIENDLY BANTER! YES! TO GET THE BLOOD PUMPIN! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! </p><p>K: (P/N), if your father finds out you’re causing trouble again, you’ll be on punishment longer correct? </p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>K: And Atsumu, if Coach finds out you’re causing trouble again he’ll make you sit out a match won’t he?</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>K: So don’t you both think that the yelling should be kept to a minimum when a facility meeting containing your overseer is going on about two doors down.</p><p>Atsumu and I both swallowed and nodded. We both said a Yes Sir and walked our separate directions. “Shinsuke, why couldn’t you just take my side. I thought we were friends.”</p><p>K: Thoughts aren't facts unless supported by evidence. </p><p>“We’ve been playing together for a super long time.”</p><p>Aran: You’ve been playing with Tsumu and Samu for longer, does that make you friends? </p><p>“SHUT IT ARAN.”</p><p>G: As if those two would ever be friends. They can’t even make eye contact without it turning into WWIII.</p><p>Aran: You may find this hard to believe, but these two used to be best friends.</p><p>G: WOAHHHH NO WAY.</p><p>O: They used to be like rice and curry. </p><p>Aran: He’s actually one of the reasons she started playing volleyball. </p><p>A: I’m the only reason she chose to be a setter too. </p><p>“I was and stupid back then.”</p><p>A: And I felt pity for the sad and lonely new girl. Looks like some things never change.</p><p>“YOU WANNA FIGHT BLONDIE.”</p><p>A: BRING IT ON PONYTAIL. *shudders* IIII I mean let’s be respectful towards each other and be friends.</p><p>*swallows* “Yup friends!” </p><p>S: Kita, how do you do that?</p><p>G: It’s his natural charm.</p><p>“Don’t forget that handsome mug.” I poked Kita’s face in hopes of getting some sort of reaction, but I only got a small smile when he grabbed my hand.</p><p>K: What did I tell you about touching my face?</p><p>“Not to do it!”</p><p>K: So what are you doing? Trying to get a reaction. It’s not going to work. </p><p>“Shinsuke, someday I’m going to get an emotion out of you that is more than plain apathy.”</p><p>A: You got a smile. That’s more than we get a lot of the time. </p><p>“Well maybe there’s nothing to smile at when he’s looking at you.”</p><p>A: Is my petty little ape sad I’m the more attractive one in the relationship? </p><p>“We. Are. NOT. DATING.” OH IDEA!! “ATSUMU! I’M DUMPING YOU! KITA-SENPAI, LOCKED ON!”  The entire boys volleyball club burst out laughing. </p><p>A: AS IF HE’D EVER-</p><p>K: Okay. </p><p>. . . *everyone* HUHHHHHHHHH??</p><p>Aran: HOW</p><p>A: BUT YOU </p><p>G: AND HER </p><p>S: AND WHY?</p><p>“AND HUH?”</p><p>A: WHY ARE YOU SO SHOCKED? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED THE QUESTION.</p><p>I cleared my throat and recovered. “I am just shocked it was this easy. I thought I’d have to do a little more begging.”</p><p>K: I’m assuming this fake relationship will work the way yours and Atsumu’s does.</p><p>“Yup! Just until the rumors die down.”</p><p>S: You, Girl. Tell me how you did that.</p><p>“Suna, we’ve been through this already, I have a name. If you want something use it.”</p><p>Aran: I’m a little curious too.</p><p>“I’ll tell you all, my little secret of why my little Shinsuke looks out for me.”</p><p>K: It’s not a very big secret.</p><p>“But it is juicy. So Suna,try again.”</p><p>S: (P/N)</p><p>“(P/N), what?”</p><p>S: (P/N). Tell me how you did that.</p><p>“(P/N). Tell me how you did that. What?”</p><p>S: I’m not saying it.</p><p>“Then I guess you’ll never know. Everyone should get back to practice regardless.”</p><p>G: Come on Suna. Take one for the team.</p><p>O: Just say it, pretend you wanted your mom to make you your favorite dinner.</p><p>Aran: Just do it.</p><p>“I’m waaaaaitiiiing.”</p><p>S: Pppp</p><p>He really couldn’t say it until Atsumu slapped his back to get it out. </p><p>S: Please.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>S: Not worth it. </p><p>Aran: Come on (P/N). Don’t make him suffer for it.</p><p>*giggle* “No, I'm just generally curious about the question. What do you want to know Suna?” I picked up the ball and started passing it so we could at least pretend to be doing something. </p><p>S: How do you make his face move like that?</p><p>“Easy. I’m his favorite.”</p><p>K: I told you, you weren’t.</p><p>“If I’m not; then who is?”</p><p>K: No one</p><p>“So me perfect.”</p><p>K: There you go jumping to conclusions again.</p><p>Kita patted my head and chuckled.</p><p>S: And that. How did you do that?</p><p>“Well, the thing is Kita is nice to me for the same reason Aran is. Because we grew up together. We’re basically family. We aren't best friends, but when he was around, staying at his grandma’s inn was a little more fun.”</p><p>O: How is that juicy? </p><p>A: Talk about dry. </p><p>“The fake boyfriend thing, Ofcourse he’d help me. He was my first boyfriend after all. It’d be easy to believe.”</p><p>Everyone: HUHHHHHHHH</p><p>Aran: HOW!</p><p>A: BUT YOU -</p><p>G: AND HER -</p><p>S: AND WHY?</p><p>O: AND WHEN?</p><p>*giggles* “Yup! Best week of my life. Why’d you have to go breaking up with me?”</p><p>K: Because you lived in Tokyo. There was no point. </p><p>A: SO RECENTLY!</p><p>I shook my head and chuckled. “No. It was maybe three and half, four years ago?”</p><p>K: I believe so. </p><p>“I had only been to Tokyo for a week at the time and I wasn’t adjusting very well so my mom brought me back to the inn for a visit like the week before I started school. Kita was there and we started talking. Somehow I convinced him to be my boyfriend for the week! Do you remember what you told me?”</p><p>*chuckles* K: This way if anyone asks why you’re sad, you can say it’s because your boyfriend broke up with you. Not that you cried at all either way. </p><p>“You guys should’ve seen his little blush. It was so adorable.”</p><p>Aran: AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME? YOU KNEW I KNEW HIM.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I guess I forgot.*scratches the back of my head* My bad!”</p><p>*smirk* K: Was our relationship really that insignificant to you? </p><p>I jumped on Kita and hugged him. “Absolutely not. You were my first boyfriend and my first kiss, how could something that major be insignificant?”</p><p>A: Tell us all this Donkey is bluffing. You wouldn’t kiss that thing right?</p><p>“Is somebody jealous he’s never been kissed?”</p><p>A: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE ANY GIRL I WANT.</p><p>S: Tell us more about your ex boyfriend over here.</p><p>“He was such a gentleman. Every time he held my hand the same blush came up from when he agreed to be my boyfriend. And when I told him to kiss me awwwwwwwwwwww LOOK IT’S COMING UP AGAIN!” I started poking Kita’s cheek to try and get him to emote, but he maintained that same calm expression even though the pink tint dusted his cheeks. “Kita-senpai, are you embarrassed?”</p><p>K: There’s nothing embarrassing about a boy and a girl being in a relationship. We were children.</p><p>“Awww don’t diminish my first kiss like that. It was magical.”</p><p>A: First and probably your last.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT BENCHWARMER.”</p><p>K: It was what you expect from two children. </p><p>G: Was he a good boyfriend? Spill the details.</p><p>“The best. He used to wait to have meals with me. When I helped him with his choirs he always brought me presents as a thank you. And he always held the door open for me. *taps Kita’s nose* The perfect boyfriend.”</p><p>K: Speaking of boyfriends, how’s Kuroo doing?</p><p>G: WHO????</p><p>“Tetsu’s good, thank you for asking. I’ll let him know you say hi.”</p><p>G: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? But I thought I had a shoooooooot. </p><p>Gin fell to his knees in an over dramatic way. *chuckles* “I’m really sorry, but if me and Tetsu ever break up, you’ll be the first to know.” I gave him a smile and extended my hand to help him up. </p><p>G: Sooo pretty.</p><p>Aran came over and ruffled my hair. </p><p>Aran: So you went and grew up on me while you were gone. Better make sure he’s a nice guy at the very least.</p><p>“One of the nicest. Second only to my favorite ex. He’s actually the captain of his volleyball team.” </p><p>O: So he’s a third year. </p><p>A sad smile found its way onto my face knowing that I could be cheering him and Kenma on at practice right now. “Yeah, he is. He’s come such a long way. I’m really proud of him. Kenma too. Kenma was my first friend and he’s their setter. He’s really smart. *chuckles* Kuroo actually does this thing-“ I stopped when the ball was spiked on my face and landed on the floor.</p><p>A: No one wants to hear about your little pals back home. If you miss them so much, leave. You’re distracting us from practice.</p><p>“I would be able to except for the fact that some arrogant asshole got my phone confiscated every day from the start of school until the end of practice so I can’t. You forget the being here isn’t a choice for me.”</p><p>G: Guys I think we should take a little break.</p><p>A: From what? Wasting time? Sitting on our asses and gossiping about this waste of space?</p><p>K: Atsumu apologize.</p><p>A: WHAT’S WRONG WITH CALLING A WASTE A SPACE WHAT IT IS.</p><p>O: ATSUMU, APOLOGIZE NOW.</p><p>Osamu gripped Atsumu’s T-shirt. Both of them were clearly shocked by the action, but Atsumu recovered quicker and smirked. </p><p>A: What? Don't tell me you still like her after all these years. Take a hint. Move on.<br/> She clearly did. Guess she figured waiting for you was a waste of time.</p><p>O: I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT YOU’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE EVER SINCE SHE SHOWED UP! WHAT, IS LITTLE ATSUMU STILL MAD SHE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE? ARE YOU MAD SHE DOESN’T REMEMBER YOU? ARE YOU MAD SHE’S STARTING TO BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU IN HER LIFE? ARE YOU SURE IT ISN’T YOU WHO DIDN’T MOVE ON BECAUSE CARRYING THIS GRUDGE IS PATHETIC.</p><p>“ENOUGH.” I walked up to Osamu, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. “That’s enough. It’s okay Samu, we’re not kids anymore. I can fight my battles.” I gave Osamu a hand and helped him up. “Thank you though. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>D: WHAT’S GOING ON HERE? ATSUMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR? GET BACK TO PRACTICE! A STAFF MEETING DOES NOT MEAN YOU ALL GET TO STAND AROUND.</p><p>The team all said yes sir and got back to it. “Is that really how you guys handle things.”</p><p>K: It’s a waste of time to get involved in their arguments. </p><p>Aran: They do it all the time. Also can try setting it a little higher? Kita, get ready.</p><p>K: Right.</p><p>“Yeah sure whatever. Okay so you let them fight it out and you all sit back and let it play out while Suna takes pictures.”</p><p>Aran: Yup.</p><p>K: That’s right. </p><p>G: You don’t fix something that’s not broken. </p><p>S: You also don’t destroy quality entertainment.</p><p>G: I will say, Samu has never been one to defend someone he barely knows.</p><p>S: The question is what makes you so special?</p><p>“I don't know. Am I supposed to be some kind of expert on the Miya twins?”</p><p>Aran: You did grow up with them. </p><p>“So did you. If you all want an answer go straight to the source.”</p><p>After about another two run-throughs of mock three on three's the team went on their run and would have a post run stretch when they returned. I took my seat on the floor and hugged my chair. “Waste of space huh? Maybe he’s right.”</p><p>D: Aren't you going to go with them? </p><p>“That’s not part of the deal. You're lucky I’m even helping out. The doctor said I shouldn’t be playing at all.”</p><p>D: Playing competitively. This is for fun.</p><p>“Loopholes don’t work in medicine Dad.”</p><p>D: It’ll be good for you.</p><p>“My knee hurts.”</p><p>D: Do you want your phone?</p><p>“Do you want a crippled daughter?”</p><p>*sighs* D: (P/N), you don't know how bad it is unless you push through.</p><p>“Look where all that pushing through got me. I’m sure it’s bad so just leave me alone.”</p><p>D: How do you know?</p><p>“Because ‘lose the sport or lose the knee’ is a pretty bad diagnosis.”</p><p>D: That was yesterday.</p><p>“And I’m telling you it hurts today.”</p><p>D: (P/N), you don’t have to quit. You’re on the cusps of something wonderful. </p><p>*scoffs* “So that’s what this is about. The whole move, the making me practice with the team, it’s all a part of your plan to get me to play volleyball again.”</p><p>D: That’s not-</p><p>“Save your breath. I get it. You want the recognition of being (P/N) Kurosu the future U-19 and Japan’s setters’ dad because being normal ol regular (P/N) Kurosu’s dad isn’t enough for you.” Was I on the U-19 no, but was I well on my way yeah. Dad and Gramps had hopes that by my third year in high school I’d be invited to the camp and get the invite to join the team. I got up from my spot on the floor. I’m so over this. </p><p>D: Where are you going?</p><p>“Home, keep the phone. I’ve always been pretty good on my own. Why should that change now?”</p><p>A: TAKE THAT I WON.</p><p>O: ARE YOU BLIND? MY FOOT STEP AT THE GATE AT LEAST A MILLISECOND BEFORE YOURS!”</p><p>A: MAYBE IN A DIFFERENT- Huh? (P/N), are you okay? </p><p>“As if you care.”</p><p>O: Where are you going? </p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>A: Woah chill out there Hothead. We were just asking a question.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my way?”</p><p>A: You don’t own the hallway.</p><p>O: Practice isn’t over yet. Don’t you need to stay to get your phone?</p><p>“That man can keep it. I quit.”</p><p>A: Quit what? You’re not even a part of the team. </p><p>“Exactly and it’s time I go back to mine.” It was time. After I told Mom there’s no way I would have to finish out the semester here. I’ve just bought my ticket back to Tokyo. There’s finally a light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>MEANWHILE </p><p>O: Why do you do that? </p><p>A: What?</p><p>O: Make her feel worse when she’s already upset.</p><p>A: I … don’t know.</p><p>O: Why are you punishing her?</p><p>A: Why do you care? You’ve never been sentimental. </p><p>O: I … don’t know.</p><p>A: Then don’t bother trying to understand me when you can’t understand yourself.</p><p>O: We used to be friends. Doesn’t that count for anything?</p><p>A: She said it best, who cares. We don’t need memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MOMMY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s going to work. It’s going to work. When I got inside I picked up our house phone and dialed my moms number.</p><p>M: What do you want Norimune?</p><p>*giggle* “Mom, it’s me.”</p><p>M: (P/N)! BABY!  How are you?</p><p>“Good Mommy. I just got back from school. How are you?”</p><p>M: Ugh! So busy! I just got home from work and I have so much more to do. They’re really slamming me. Wait a minute what do you mean you just got home, it’s almost 6PM? DID YOU JOIN A CLUB? EEEEE”</p><p>*chuckles* “Kind of. I’ve been hanging around Dad’s practice.”</p><p>M: You haven’t been playing right? Or pushing yourself too hard? You’re staying off that knee?</p><p>“Mom, slow down. *chuckles* I’ve been playing with the boys, but I’ve been keeping track of the pain and making sure I’m not pushing. I’m trying my best to keep the pressure off of it.”</p><p>M: No jumping.</p><p>“Keeping it to a minimum.”</p><p>M: Good. Can I tell you something?</p><p>“Ofcourse.”</p><p>M: I am so proud of you for making this work. I know starting over isn’t your favorite thing to do especially when you don’t have your team around you, but it means the world to me that you're giving your dad’s idea a chance. You’ve always been one to put on such a brave face, but volleyball was such a big part of your life that I was a little worried you’d be lost without it. I thought maybe you’d derived your worth from your ability to play volleyball. </p><p>“What if I have.”</p><p>M: Then I'd want to remember that you were my daughter way before you held a volleyball in your hand and that playing volleyball doesn’t make you (P/N). I love you the same if not more for giving up something you love to take care of yourself. </p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I haven't done that because that would be super cheesy.”</p><p>*chuckles* M: I guess so.Your father tells me that you’re adjusting well. You skipped a grade, you have lots of support and I hear your friends with the twins again. Is that true or is that good for nothing piece of garbage lying to save face. </p><p>“It’s true, I’m technically a second year and that’s all because of those two brainiacs back home.”</p><p>M: Or because of your genius mother. Brains runs in the family.</p><p>“This is very true. As far as the twins and Mia, I see them everyday. I’m actually in the same class with the twins and I get to spend a lot of time with Shin-KITA SENPAI. BOOM CAUGHT MYSELF.”</p><p>M: I’m really happy for you ,*chuckles* Just remember you have a Tetsuro back home so don’t go giving either of those twins your heart and that goes for Grandma Kita’s grandson as well.</p><p>She was proud. She was so proud. I couldn’t tell her about Dad. I couldn't be selfish. “Thanks Mom.”</p><p>M: Is everything alright? </p><p>“Yeah. I just… I miss my team back home. I miss you and Gramps and Gramms too. Not to mention-</p><p>*sigh* M: Tetsuro</p><p>“Well I was going to say Kenma, but yes, that goofball too.”</p><p>*chuckles*M: He still stops by to say hello. He’s a good egg. </p><p>“Yeah, he really is.”</p><p>M: Hey (P/N). Why are you calling me from the home phone? </p><p>“Oh, that’s actually what I called about *nervous laugh* I kind of broke it. “</p><p>M: (P/N), you little brat. </p><p>“I’m sorryyyyy. Atsumu was serving I didn’t realize that it was still in my hand, but when I received it it fell and shattered.”</p><p>M: Honey you’ve got to be careful.</p><p>“I know I’m sorry.”</p><p>M: It’s okay. Accidents happen. That’s what your fathers credit card is for. I’ll buy one and have it mailed over to you. It should be there by next Friday, think you can hold on? </p><p>*giggle* “Yeah. Thanks Mommy.”</p><p>M: No problem.</p><p>“Oh and Mommy, would you also be able to get me a new Sim Card?”</p><p>M: Broken in the fall.</p><p>“I tinkered with it.”</p><p>M: My genius daughter, maybe we stop tinkering with electronics until we get the engineering degree?</p><p>“Maybe we move past the engineering degree idea in general.”</p><p>M: I’m glad you said it, but I would support you regardless.</p><p>“I love you Mommy.”</p><p>M: I love you too. One semester and then you’re all mine til college. </p><p>“Ma’am yes ma’am”</p><p>M: I’m not kidding. I’m never letting go. So go do your homework, college might be your only chance to escape me.</p><p>“Who says I want to escape?” </p><p>M: That’s my girl. (P/N) what’s wrong. You stop laughing.</p><p>“You’re favorite person just walked in the room.”</p><p>M: Let me talk to him.</p><p>D: What did you tell her?</p><p>“Nothing you didn’t.”</p><p>D: When I said no phones, I meant no house phone too.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want you to lose face seeing as I’m doing sooooooo well in school.”</p><p>D: She told you.</p><p>“That you’re a liar? Yeah. You’re fond of loopholes, well I found one. I’ll follow your little lies as long as you go along with mine.”</p><p>D: You’re not getting your phone back.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter because Moms getting me a new one.”</p><p>D: This isn't a negotiation.</p><p>“Hey Mom-“</p><p>D: WAIT. No more forcing you to play. </p><p>“Good then we can live out the rest of this semester in peace.”</p><p>M: Yeah honey.</p><p>“Daddy’s right here.” I gave dad a smirk then walked away, but not before hearing my dad say ‘she’s good, you talked to her, she’s obviously in high spirits.’ I pulled out Animal Crossing and sent Kenma a message. This was the only way I could talk to him and Tetsu now. I asked him to tell Tetsu about my situation before our daily call. When I finished typing it out I grabbed my towel to go take a shower, but not before hearing Dad on the phone. </p><p>D: I don't even know who she is anymore. I feel like every time I talk to her I say the wrong thing. I just want my daughter back and if volleyball or Tokyo can do that, then I’ll be the bad guy. I’m not saying your right, I’m just saying maybe it’d be better if she goes home. I’m not giving up on her. She’s my only daughter damn it! WELL SHE’S PLENTY HAPPY HERE MAYBE I'LL KEEP HER FOR THE YEAR!</p><p>Mom was probably giving him hell on the other side. Just ignore him. It’ll be okay. The next couple of days followed the same schedule, except things were a little different at practice. I didn’t have to play, so I just sat there. I watched boys sometimes, but most of the time I did my homework. I didn’t even bother changing. I just stay in my uniform. I guess the boys started noticing something was up because during break they tried to sit near me. I followed the conversation. I was done fighting with Atsumu, ignoring him and staying quiet during practice was my best bet. My dad made me feel bad enough, I didn’t need someone else to do it for him now that we weren’t talking. </p><p>Aran: How’s that knee of yours? Up for some spiking drills. </p><p>“No, I’m okay thank you.”</p><p>G: How about for your best bud? Wanna set for me?</p><p>“I would love to, but we have our book report for Japanese Lit and I’m almost done.”</p><p>G: Oh yeah? Isn’t that due in two weeks?</p><p>“Don’t put off until tomorrow what you can do today.”</p><p>S: Kita has ruined you. </p><p>“You’re just lucky I’m not in class one so that I can’t force you to do your homework earlier.”</p><p>K: Noone likes a bragger. </p><p>“Your right. Because you guys love me.” Aran and Gin laugh while Suna rolled his eyes and Kita smiled.</p><p>G: It’s nice to see you’re still in there. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p> Aran: You’ve been kind of down lately. We didn’t know how to fix it.</p><p>K: I’ve noticed you keeping your distance from Atsumu. Is something he said bothering you? </p><p>“Not particularly.” </p><p>K: It’s the waste of space comment. That’s why you're so quiet these days. </p><p>O: He didn’t mean it. Tsumu gets mad and just says whatever pops into his head.</p><p>Aran: Take it from the other half of Tsumu’s brain. </p><p>“Don’t insult him like that.” Everyone laughed, but within the group encircling me I didn’t notice Atsumu had arrived.</p><p>A: HEY</p><p>G: We don’t need memories right! Let’s just forgive and forget. Who cares what he said yesterday, let’s all be friends today.</p><p>A: Yeah (P/N), let’s be friends.</p><p>“Why do you have to say it like that?”</p><p>A: Like what? I’m saying it normally you witch!</p><p>“Okay.” I looked down and started working on my report again.</p><p>O: Nice going. </p><p>G: Yeah, we just got her talking.</p><p>Aran: She didn’t even insult you that time.</p><p>“It’s really not a big deal.” </p><p>A: You see? It’s not a big deal. It was a joke. We go back and forth like all the time. It’s what we do! If you’re that upset what are you even doing here? It’s not like you’re being useful just go home.</p><p>K: Atsumu, do you enjoy humiliating girls and making them feel bad? Stop saying rude things and think before you speak. </p><p>“It’s really okay. He made a valid point. There’s no point in me being here. I’m not helping and I’m not getting my phone back.” I picked up my bag and the rest of my books. “I’ll see you guys around.” After that day I stopped going to the gym after school. It had only been two days, but I feel like I accomplished a lot. I got my homework done for the week and started studying for midterms, which were only a few short weeks away. I chuckled to myself a little. Tetsu and Kenma would never believe this. I was the procrastination queen and here I was ahead of my work. In two days I’d have a phone and I’d be able to tell them. Ever since the news that I was dating Kita now spread everyone has left me alone. It didn’t matter though the cafeteria was still too crowded for my liking and the roof had become my spot. I was on the roof just eating lunch and studying when Osamu came and sat down with me. </p><p>O: Yo.</p><p>“Hey….” Osamu, right I was kinda an ass to him and never apologized. It was quiet as I sat there and picked at my lunch. </p><p>O: If you’re not gonna eat it I will.</p><p>“We can share, how’s that?” I giggled as Osamu pulled a pair of utensils out of his bag. “Do you always carry an extra set around?”</p><p>O: More so recently. </p><p>“That’s… good. *giggle* It means you’ll always be prepared.”</p><p>*muffled from food* O: Yeah.</p><p>I let out another giggle seeing Osamu’s face stuffed with rice.</p><p>O: What's so funny?</p><p>“I just remembered that you used to make that same face when we were younger. I guess you never grew out of it.”</p><p>O: Food is important to help you grow. I’m still growing.</p><p>“You’re six foot, how much more do you need to grow?”</p><p>O: Just enough to keep beating Tsumu. He’s a centimeter shorter than I am. </p><p>*giggle* “Then full speed ahead.”</p><p>O: Do you remember when we were making Homemade popsicles one summer and Tsumu drank all the juice so we just had ice. </p><p>I laughed remembering the special summer during fifth grade. “ He was drained from practice. I don't think he noticed. But I do remember the beat down you guys gave each other after. Poor Mia was scared out of her mind.”</p><p>O: Can you believe that he only stopped because you told him to?</p><p>“I really can’t. I can’t say I remember much, but one thing that definitely stuck around was how competitive you both were. Did you two have to turn everything into a competition?”</p><p>O: He normally starts it, I just finish it.</p><p>*giggle* “You’re one of a kind Osamu Miya.”</p><p>O: Actually I’m two of a kind. That’s why we’re called twins.</p><p>“Alright smart ass, you might both look a little similar and have some similar traits, but you’re both polar opposites. You’re both completely unique. It’s pretty hard to call you two of a kind.”</p><p>O: Do you remember the day we first met? </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>O: I do and I'm pretty sure Tsumu does too.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>O: That was the first time someone saw as two seperate people. You’re the first one that was able to tell us apart. When you left people kept messing up and it was really annoying knowing that there was someone out there who could do it so easily, but everyone else couldn’t.</p><p>“Well I’m glad I could have such a big impact on your life.”</p><p>O: I guess we had a pretty big impact on yours too *smirk* Tracker.</p><p>“Oh god you heard.”</p><p>O: You’re dad kept us updated all of last year. He was proud of you.</p><p>“Was being the operative word. I’m retired now.”</p><p>O: Is that why you haven’t been back? You miss playing?</p><p>“Ahhhh so that's why you're up here? *smirk* I knew it wasn’t for a stroll down memory lane.”</p><p>O: Kita and Aran thought it’d be a good idea to send me instead.</p><p>“I did always listen to you back then.”</p><p>O: So what's the deal? You skipped practice and the last couple of times you’ve come you haven’t been yourself.</p><p>“There’s no deal. I’m fine. I just realized Atsumu was right. There’s no point in me going to practice. I can’t play, I’m not on the team and I’m not your manager. I’m also not getting my phone from my dad back so I really was just a waste of space. I’m not hurt by the comment like Kita thinks. I just….I don’t know. I miss my team. I miss my boys and I miss my family.”</p><p>O: Tell me about him. </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>O: You’re boyfriend. What makes him so special?</p><p>“Tetsuro Kuroo *smiles* he’s inconceivable. He’s one of my best friends, but he’s also the love of my life. He’s smart and funny and so cocky, but not in an ‘I'm better than you’ way more in am ‘I’m going to do whatever I want to succeed’ type of way.”</p><p>O: So he’s confident.</p><p>“ Yeah, but also no. He’s confident in a lot, but sometimes he analyzes things too deep and it psychs him out. I guess that’s normal because he always recovers. And he’s got this hair, which he hates, but I think it’s the most adorable thing about him. It shows his history.”</p><p>O: How can hair do that?</p><p>“Tetsu’s parents used to fight a lot when he was younger so to stop himself from hearing it he put two pillows over his ears. A lot of the nights he would go to sleep like that and now that his parents are divorced and he stays with his dad, you know what they say about old habits.”</p><p>O: So his hair? </p><p>“Sticks up because of the pillows. I tell him every day that I love it because it reminds me that I have such a strong and caring boyfriend. He survived a pretty jack up childhood. It was weird being the one supporting him when they split up, especially because he’s normally the one supporting me, but I guess that’s the reason we got together in the first place. Love sure is a funny thing.”</p><p>O: How did you know?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I always knew. Loving him wasn’t something gradual. I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love him. There’s a difference you know, between people who can smile and people who can make you happy. Someone once told me I was selfish, so I tried my best not to be and I put everyone’s feelings above my own. As long as I could make people smile it didn’t really matter what I felt or what I wanted. Then Tetsu came along and for the first time someone saw through my little plan and found a way around it. That idiot started working me from the second we met. He made me happy, really truly happy, from the first day and I can’t thank him enough for that. Living really wasn’t a choice, it was -” I look over to see Osamu staring up at me. He wasn’t mad and he didn’t look bored. His eyes were focused on me and there was a hint of a smile on his face, and for some reason I was embarrassed and I blushed. “I’m sorry I didn't mean to ramble.”</p><p>O: No, it’s okay I asked. </p><p>“I probably shouldn’t have told you all that stuff anyway. Half of it wasn’t mine to tell.” <br/>O: Why did you?</p><p>“I don’t know… I think it’s because I subconsciously remember that I could tell you anything? Sorry” </p><p>O: You really shouldn’t apologize. Like I said I asked and if I didn’t want to listen, I would’ve left.</p><p>“Why did you?”</p><p>O: Why did I what?</p><p>“Ask? Stay? Listen? All of it I guess.”</p><p>O: I don’t know…I think I just wanted to see you smile like you did that day in the gym. </p><p>I bump Osamu’s shoulder and laughed. “I smile all the time there was nothing special about that day.”</p><p>O: Sometimes I think you’ve changed, but parts of you are still the same. You still have the same triggers and your smile is still the same, I think you just got good at placing another one when you don’t want to.</p><p>“Osamu, that day in the gym, why’d you do you defend me?”</p><p>O: I don't know. Muscle memory?</p><p>*chuckles* “Yeah?”</p><p>O: Tsumu was being an asshole and it wasn’t okay. Then again any reason to punch him is a good reason.</p><p>*giggle* “Yeah, definitely the younger twin.”</p><p>O: As if Tsumu is the mature one.</p><p>“You got me there.”</p><p>O: Why don’t you walk to school with Mia anymore? </p><p>“Honestly. Cause I was scared you two would be there.” </p><p>O: Is being with us really that bad? </p><p>“It makes me remember and sometimes I just don’t want to.” </p><p>O: Did something happen that day? Mia still doesn’t know and Tsumu refuses to talk about it. </p><p>“What did he tell you?” </p><p>O: Nothing. All he is that you two were talking, but he never said what about. The next thing I knew you were crying and then you moved so I never got the chance to ask.</p><p>“And you don’t trust him?” </p><p>O: No, not at all. Tsumu never listens to me. He also never returns things he borrows and he lies constantly.</p><p>“But he’s your brother.” </p><p>O: Who needs trust anyway.</p><p>“Well how do you know I won’t lie to you?’ </p><p>O: Because this time you aren’t friends with Atsumu, so there’s no reason you’d protect him. </p><p>The rang signaling it was time to go back to class. “Saved by the bell. I guess you’ll have to find out later.” </p><p>O: I guess so. </p><p>“Let’s go, Japanese History waits for no one.” </p><p>O: Does this mean we’re friends again? </p><p>*smile* “Maybe. Let’s see if you behave.” </p><p>O: Come back to practice then. The team misses you and Atsumu doesn’t want to admit it, but he misses you to. <br/>“I… I’ll see if I can squeeze it into my schedule Samu.” </p><p>O: Samu?</p><p>“That’s your name isn’t it?” </p><p>O: Yeah, I guess it is.</p><p>I grabbed Osamu’s hand and felt a tingle. “Well, come on. What are you waiting for we’re going to be late.” Osamu nodded and followed behind me as I pulled him along. We almost got to  class when we ran into Suna, Gin, and Atsumu. </p><p>A: Well, well, well what do we have here? Holding hands are we? </p><p>I looked down to see I was still holding on. I quickly let go as a light pink dusted my cheek. Nice going idiot. “Sorry Samu, I guess it slipped my mind to let go.”</p><p>A: Samu?</p><p>*shrugs*  O: I didn’t really notice either.</p><p>S: Did it work? Is she back? </p><p>*smirk* “Why did you miss me Suna?” </p><p>G: I did!</p><p>O: Stop being such a simp, she said maybe. </p><p>S: What’s it going to take to turn it into a yes. </p><p>“Say that you miss me.” </p><p>S: I miss the quality entertainment you offered. </p><p>*deadpans* G: Close enough I guess. </p><p>“I guess that was pretty close.” </p><p>S: So you’ll be back at practice today?</p><p>I turned around and started to walk away. </p><p>A: WHERE ARE YOU GOING? </p><p>*smirk* “Class!” </p><p>G: YOU DIDN’T ANSWER QUESTION!</p><p>“I GUESS YOU’LL FIND OUT LATER! SEE YA!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. HELP ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I entered class Samu, Atsumu and Gin soon followed. The afternoon class period went quickly. I feel like that talk I had with Samu brought us right back to where we left off. Well right back minus the huge crush I had on him. Instead of staring at me during breaks he filled the time messing around and playing tic tac toe. I finally had a friend. “How come you never let me win?” </p><p>O: How come you aren’t better? I thought smart people were supposed to be good at this. </p><p>“You’re annoying.” </p><p>O: Maybe, but you're a loser because that makes five straight wins for me. </p><p>“Oh whatever.” When class ended, I picked up my stuff to leave and saw Samu waiting for me. “You really didn’t have to.” </p><p>O: How else could I make sure you held up your end of the bargain. </p><p>“I never said I would go.” </p><p>O: You never said you wouldn’t, so come on.</p><p>Osamu grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the gym. “Samu *giggle* Samu *giggle* Hello, earth to Samu. You can’t just take me wherever you want. That’s kidnapping.”</p><p>O: It’s not if you know where you're going.</p><p>“I don’t know if that's legally correct.”</p><p>O: We’re almost there. Be a good sport.</p><p>“Wait hold! I think that’s Mia.”</p><p>Osamu stopped abruptly, which caused me to run into him. “Hey! Don’t stop short without any warning.”</p><p>O: You’re the one who told me to hold on.</p><p>M: Samu? (P/N)? What are you two doing together? And where are you two going? </p><p>O: Practice/ (P/N): Jail</p><p>M: Do I even want to know?</p><p>“Samu’s kidnapping me.”</p><p>*smirk* M: Samu? </p><p>O: I already told you it’s not kidnapping if you know where you're going.</p><p>M: I’m pretty sure that won’t hold up in court.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>M: You two sure are cozy. Does this mean your friends again and that you’ll stop avoiding me?</p><p>“I wasn't avoiding you, I was on lockdown, I actually still am.”</p><p>M: I call bullshit.</p><p>O: She’s not lying. She’s been hanging out at practice to try and get it back. </p><p>“Mia, Mia, Mia, you sure aren’t that same shy little girl you used to be.” </p><p>M: You’re right. But that’s what happens when your only friend moves away and you grow some talent. </p><p>O: Hey I was around.</p><p>“You don’t count Samu.”</p><p>O: Rude</p><p>“Mia, guess I’ll finally get to see that talent of yours in action with my own two eyes. Make sure you text me when you have a game.” </p><p>M: Is that some kind of joke? I thought you didn’t have one. </p><p>“Yeah…., BUT I’LL GET ONE SOON!” Mia chuckled and ruffled my hair. </p><p>M: As single minded as always. </p><p>O: You get your new phone tomorrow right?</p><p>“Yup. My mom says it should arrive at my house by midnight.”</p><p>O: Why so late? </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe she sent it by special carrier or something.”</p><p>M: I didn't think mail came in that late. </p><p>“Me either, but oh well.”</p><p>M: If you’re sticking around for practice do you want to walk home together? The three of us? </p><p>“Yeah, I’d really like that.”</p><p>M: Great. Then you two should get going. I know how much Mr. Kurosu hates it when you're late.</p><p>“He can bite it.”</p><p>M: Huh!????<br/>
“Oh you’ve got a lot to catch up on.”</p><p>M: Then it’s a good thing we have a long walk home. </p><p>O: Let’s go. </p><p>“Later!” Osamu continued pulling me, but I don't think I minded. “You know I'm a student here right? I know where the gym is.”</p><p>O: Sorry.</p><p>“Didn’t realize?” *giggle*</p><p>O: I thought I let go back when we were talking to Mia. </p><p>“It’s fine. I like being this close to you again. I missed having you as a friend.”</p><p>O: I -</p><p>G: (P/N), is that you?! Are you back?</p><p>“In the flesh.” Aran came over and ruffled my hair.</p><p>Aran: It’s nice to have you back kid. </p><p>“Is shuffling my hair the Ojiros’ way of exerting dominance or just showing their love?” </p><p>Aran: Sorry kid, I just got excited. Practice was getting a little boring without your tosses.</p><p>“Did you hear that Atsumu? Aran likes my tosses cause they’re exciting. Yours are boring.” ;P</p><p>Aran: I never said that.</p><p>A: HEY MY TOSSES ARE GREAT! THEY’RE SUPER EXCITING!</p><p>“But mine are better.”</p><p>Aran: They’re easier.</p><p>A: HA </p><p>Aran: Because they're more precise.</p><p>“HA.”</p><p>K: Just teach him how you got so precise. It’ll be good for the team. </p><p>A: NO WAY/ (P/N): “No thanks.” *glares then hmph*</p><p>“As if I’d ever help you.”</p><p>A: As if I’d ever accept it. </p><p>G: Don’t you want us to win?</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>K: And don’t you want to get better?</p><p>A: I can do it on my own.</p><p>“You heard him. I’m not even playing.”</p><p>G: I thought you were back? </p><p>“To watch. It’s called a visitation.”</p><p>Aran: That’s not exactly what we had in mind. </p><p>O: (P/N). </p><p>K: There’s no denying the team plays better when you're around. </p><p>M: It’s like having a nicer version of your Dad to help out.</p><p>“Speaking of Daddy Dearest, where is he?”</p><p>K: He had a meeting with a student. He should be here soon. </p><p>Aran: Oh I get it. What do you want? You’re always up for a negotiation.</p><p>“Hmmm… I’ll take *pauses to think* nothing.” </p><p>G: So you’ll do it for free?!</p><p>“Nope! Not for all the money in the world either!”</p><p>A: You see, let’s leave the brat alone. She’s selfish, she won’t help and I don’t want it anyway.</p><p>“Actually I changed my mind. Out of the kindness of my heart, I’ll do it,”</p><p>G: You see!</p><p>Aran: Wait for it.</p><p>“But on four conditions.”</p><p>O: Shoot.</p><p>“1. Atsumu apologizes for being an asshole this entire time. 2. He does whatever I say during training and doesn’t complain. 3. He goes over and tells his little fangirls that we were never dating and that all the rumors about me and any boy on the volleyball team are a lie.”</p><p>S: That’s only three. What’s number four?</p><p>M: Why do you care?</p><p>S: Because I know it’s going to be a good one.</p><p>*smirk* “Beg. Say I’m the better setter and that you want me to help you.”</p><p>A: ABSOLUTELY NOT. ONE AND THREE ARE DOABLE, FINE! TWO IS PUSHING IT, BUT FOUR IS WAY OVER THE LINE. </p><p>*shrug* “Okay. *smirk* No U-19 for you.” Atsumu froze.</p><p>A: What. Did. You. Say.</p><p>“The U-19. You want to go right?”</p><p>A: What does that have to do with you? </p><p>“Well I got invited to the U15, but couldn’t go because of my knee. The way I see it, that means I probably would’ve gotten invited to the U19 too if I could still play. I can help you. So beg.”</p><p>A: IN YOUR DREAMS HAS BEEN.</p><p>*scoffs and shrugs* “Okay. Have fun sitting the bench Never Was.” </p><p>I turned to start walking towards the bleachers until I heard Atsumu.</p><p>A: WAIT</p><p>“Hmmmm?”</p><p>*mutters* A: Help me…</p><p>*smirk* “What was that?” </p><p>A: I SAID *through gritted teeth* I. NEED. YOUR. HELP.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>*through gritted teeth* A: BECAUSE *mutters* you’re a decent setter. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>A: BECAUSE YOU’RE A DECENT SETTER YOU LITTLE BRAT.</p><p>D: Is that so? </p><p>“DAD, UH FUNNY RUNNING INTO YOU HERE.” </p><p>D: At my practice? With my team? </p><p>“You see…I was just passing through…. and now I’ll be taking my leave.”</p><p>D: Hold it. BOYS, WARM UP.</p><p>“Or or or, we can forget this happened and go back to ignoring each other's existence.”<br/>
D: What are you doing here? </p><p>“I told you I was passing through.”</p><p>D: You said you weren't coming back.</p><p>“I’m not. I was just hanging out with my friends.”</p><p>D: Since when were you and Atsumu friends?</p><p>“Drop it, okay. You don’t get to play the Dad card. You don’t get to pretend to care or have any sort of interest in my life.” </p><p>D: (P/N)</p><p>O: Uhhh, What is he doing with his face?</p><p>“What are you doing with your face?” </p><p>A: I think he’s smiling.</p><p>D: I’m smiling. Your mother said it would help me connect with you.</p><p>S: It’s creepy </p><p>“Can you stop? It’s creepy.” </p><p>G: Wow, it’s like she’s on the same wave-length as them. </p><p>D: WHAT ARE YOU BOYS LOOKING AT? KITA, ARE THESE BOYS WARMED UP?</p><p>K: Yes sir.</p><p>D: Good *smirk* because it looks like we have a new manager. </p><p>O: What?</p><p>A: What?</p><p>“WHAT? I never agreed to that.” </p><p>D: You said you were here for your friends. If you’re going to stick around then at the very least you’re going to be helpful.</p><p>“Why do I have to be helpful? Those fangirls don’t have to be helpful.”</p><p>D: Because those fangirls as you call them didn’t have their mother spend $700 on my credit card. If you don’t want me to pretend to be interested I won’t, so you’re going to work off that $700 as the manager and Atsumu’s personal trainer. </p><p>“EHHHHHHH???” </p><p>D: You know what they say. Those who can’t do, teach.</p><p>“Big talk coming from a teacher.”</p><p>D: There are two reasons a person decides to forgore the path of education. The first is to pass on their successes, the second is to hide from their failures. I’ve already chosen my path, it's up to you to choose yours. Regardless, you will teach Atsumu to have your precision. Every day, one hour a day, until the semester ends.</p><p>A: Sir, with all do respect -</p><p>D: You wanted her help, didn’t you? </p><p>A: Yes sir, but-</p><p>D: Then you should have no quarrels. Get back to work, (P/N), you’ll be watching for today. Watch the team and how Atsumu interacts with them then give me a status report and what courses you believe we can take to fix them. </p><p>Dad…. could I even call him that anymore? Whatever. I did as Coach instructed and watched. I watch Atsumu and how he fit with every member of the team. I watched their strengths and I found their gaps. </p><p>D: Do you know why I taught you that we don’t need memories? </p><p>K: Because we shouldn’t be resting on victories sir.</p><p>D: Preciously. You’ve worked hard today boys, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day, strive to be better, dismissed. </p><p>“Hey Samu-”</p><p>D: (P/N), Atsumu, you’re both not done.</p><p>“This is imprisonment. You can’t keep us here against our wills.”</p><p>D: On the contrary, you both are entirely free to go. I assume you have $700 (P/N)? </p><p>“I COULD-”</p><p>D: But do you?</p><p>“No….”</p><p>D: And Atsumu, I suppose you’ve got a better training regime then she can offer?</p><p>A: I’LL PRACTICE HARD ON MY OWN.</p><p>D: Son, do you know the difference between a novice and a master?</p><p>A: ONES BETTER.</p><p>D: (P/N)</p><p>“The master has failed more than the novice has tried.”</p><p>D: (P/N), has learned this lesson well. She didn’t get this good on her own. She had her grandfather, a team and a will. Constantly practicing and researching ways to get better. If you’re no longer interested in the U-19 very well, you’re both dismissed, but if even a part of you is interested in trying I suggest you use her. She’ll be a very valuable tool.</p><p>A: Sir, we… we aren’t on the best terms.</p><p>D: Sometimes in life we have to partner up with people who we don’t like. Regardless we must recognize that we all have our limits and that at times the person we disregard can become our greatest teacher. Now, seeing as there are no further complaints, get to work (P/N), I’ll see you at home.<br/>
A: That was - </p><p>“Forget it.”</p><p>A: Is he always like that? HEY COME BACK HERE, I’M TALKING TO YOU.” </p><p>“Samu, I’m really sorry, but it looks like I’ve got something to take care of. Would you mind telling Mia for me?”</p><p>O: Right. </p><p>“Tomorrow, I promise. We can all walk to school together.”</p><p>O: I’m holding you to that. Later.</p><p>“Later.” This sucks. This sucks. THIS SUCKSSSSSSS. “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?” </p><p>A: BECAUSE YOU’RE GLARING AT THE GROUND YOU MORON. IF YOU’VE GOT A PROBLEM, COME OUT WITH IT. </p><p>“YOU’RE MY PROBLEM.”</p><p>A: LIKE HELL I AM, I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. </p><p>“YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH. *sigh* Just go and set the ball against the wall. ” Atsumu begrudgingly listened to me and went. “Ladies *smiles* would you mind leaving?” </p><p>??: WHAT? NO WAY!</p><p>“I’m sorry, but this is a closed practice.” </p><p>??: YOU JUST WANT ATSUMU ALL TO YOURSELF.</p><p>“Trust me, that’s the last thing I want. Regardless, it’s what he needs. When the time is right, you can all come back.”</p><p>??: THAT’S A LIE, WE KNOW YOU AND ATSUMU WERE DATING BEFORE YOU SOMEHOW WEASELED YOUR WAY INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH KITA-SENPAI. </p><p>“You’re all really trying my patience. Leave while I’m asking nicely.” </p><p>??: WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US TO LEAVE? </p><p>I hadn’t realized, but Atsumu had come up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.”Huh?” </p><p>A: You’re not picking on my friend, are you guys? *smile* Because that would make me upset.</p><p>??: No no, we’d never want to make you upset.</p><p>A: Good; then get lost, because your screeching is distracting me. </p><p>??: OKAY!</p><p>A: Oh and one more thing, would you mind telling everyone that I never dated (P/N), and that she’s not and will never date any guy on the volleyball team. </p><p>??: Ofcourse!</p><p>A: Good, because if her dad finds out he would kill us. </p><p>??: Why’s that Atsumu? Any girl would be lucky to date you.</p><p>A: Because he’s our coach. </p><p>*gasp* ??: DON’T WORRY. WE’LL TAKE CARE OF IT RIGHT AWAY!</p><p>With that the five girls sticking around ran away, but not before gushing about : did you see the way Atsumu smiled? It was so dreamy. And that passion, WOW. Don't even get me started on that dedication. And blah da blah da blah da BLAH. “You were an ass to them and they still like you. I don’t get it. “</p><p>A: What’s not to get. Good looks + talent = irresistible. Get with the program.</p><p>*Rolls eyes* “Whatever you say, just get back to practicing.” </p><p>A: Don’t I get a thank you? </p><p>“Less talking, more setting.” I sat down and closed my eyes. Every so often a question would pop out of Atsumu’s mouth, then a complaint, and then another question. It had only been fifteen minutes and I was going to murder him. </p><p>A: Aren’t you supposed to be watching me? You can’t watch me with your eyes closed. Are you sure you’re not being lazy and trying to take a nap?</p><p>“Shut up, I’m listening.” </p><p>A: To what? I’m just hitting the ball against the wall. (P/N)? CAN YOU ANSWER ME? </p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>A: AND YOU DON’T ANSWER ANY. </p><p>*smirk* “My, my, my how the tables have turned.” </p><p>A: Why am I even doing this? I know how to set, I just need you to teach me how to get better.</p><p>“Did I tell you to stop? Keep going.”</p><p>A: SCREW THIS, I’M LEAVING. YOU PROBABLY DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING.</p><p>“You’re going too fast.” </p><p>A: What the hell is that supposed to mean. </p><p>“When you set. You’re going to fast, you need to slow down. I saw it at practice and I heard it when you were setting the ball just now. You’re so worried about getting the ball from point A to point B as fast as you can you’re forgetting that you control the ball, not the other way around. Listen.” I picked up the ball and started setting it to the wall. “Do you hear it?”</p><p>A: No</p><p>“Well listen harder. The sound my ball makes when it hits the wall is tck tck tck, but the sound yours makes is TATATATATATA, and that’s great if you were dripping a basketball, but if that’s the way you want to play then you’re in the wrong sport. I understand that on the court you need to make split second decisions and it feels like everything is going a thousand miles an hour, but you’re a setter, you have to listen to the ball because if you can’t find the flow, if you start to panic instead of keeping your team composed, you're all done for. The ball is an extension of you, when you figure that out, you’ll figure the rest out.” I handed Atsumu the ball and grabbed my bag. </p><p>A: Where are you going?</p><p>“Home, you said you were leaving.” </p><p>A: I’ve still got you for another thirty-five minutes.</p><p>*sigh* I sat down and placed my bag next to me. Just thirty-five more minutes. Atsumu started going again, but it was wrong too. “Too slow.”</p><p>A: You said it was too fast before. </p><p>“Yeah and now it’s so slow my grandpa could probably set at a faster pace. Match it to your breathing and relax.” Little by little he was getting the hang of it. </p><p>A: Is this okay? </p><p>“You tell me. How does it feel?”</p><p>A: Annoying, like I want to go faster. </p><p>“Good. You’re fighting the urge. That means you finally started listening to the ball. Put the ball down, you’re done for today.” I grabbed my stuff to go, my hour was over and I could not wait to get out of this sweaty stinky gym. </p><p>A: Wait. </p><p>“What now?” </p><p>A: Let me walk you home.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>A: WHY NOT?! YOU WERE GOING TO LET SAMU DO IT. </p><p>“Because me and Samu are friends. You and I are not.” </p><p>*shrugs* A: Oh well, can’t be helped. </p><p>“Okay, bye.” Even though I said bye Atsumu was still following me. He matched his pace with mine and followed slightly behind. If I slowed down, so did he. He was so ANNOYING!  Fed up with his nonsense I turned around and faced the smirking doofus.  “Why are you following me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TETSURO?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A: Just making sure you’re safe. </p><p>“You’re being creepy. Stalking someone is a crime. If you don’t leave I’m calling the police.”</p><p>A: Yeah? With what phone? </p><p>… HUH! He’s right! </p><p>A: Besides, it’s not stalking. Let’s call it hmmm, I know! Protecting my invested interests. </p><p>“That is not how the law works. I’m not sure if you and Samu skip civics, but you don’t get to just make it up as you go along.” </p><p>A: If you get lost, or sick, or hurt or kidnapped then my chances of going Pro and to the U-19 decrease. All that crap you were spilling in the gym, it worked. I’m not sure how, but I felt it. I felt more in control, which means I can’t afford for you to slip up.</p><p>“Okay, that’s not how this works. Did you forget? I’M in charge of YOU, not the other way around. YOU follow what I say and I say GO AWAY. We just spent a whole hour together and I’d like to spend the next 23 forgetting about it.”</p><p>A: I’m sure it wasn’t that horrible. I know a ton of girls that would’ve killed to be in your shoes. </p><p>“AMAZING. FIND ONE AND LEAVE ME ALONE.” </p><p>A: Why are you being such a downer? We had fun. </p><p>“You had fun, I sat on the floor.” </p><p>A: You could’ve played too. </p><p>“You know what, yup, sure. Believe what you want. Whatever will get this conversation to end.” </p><p>A: You know what would really get it to end? If we started walking to your house. </p><p>“If we walk, you don’t make a sound. Zip, zlitch, zero.” </p><p>A: Understood. </p><p>“THAT WAS A SOUND.” </p><p>A: We didn’t start walking yet.</p><p>I wonder how much trouble I would get in for murdering him. I could claim self defense. Maybe say he was stalking me, bullying me at school, I don’t know if anyone would fall for that. Maybe if I- </p><p>A: Hey (P/N)</p><p>“What part of ‘don’t make a sound’ don’t you understand?” </p><p>A: Yeah, yeah, yeah, after I’m done. I have a question. </p><p>“Don’t you always.” </p><p>A: How did you get so good at listening?</p><p>“Well if you shut up for once in your life, you’d be able to practice. Don’t know if you know this, but you have to be quiet in order to listen.”</p><p>A: I MEANT WITH THE BALL AND YOU KNOW THAT.</p><p>The quicker I answer, the quicker he shuts up. You can do this. Deep breaths. “My grandpa made me do it alot. He was a setter so by the time I went into my first official game it was second nature.” </p><p>A: Are you going to tell me what the point of that was? </p><p>“Do you remember what it was like when you started learning volleyball and what it was like to learn to set?”</p><p>A: Ofcourse I do.</p><p>“No, you don’t. You’re talented that much is true, but the solid foundation that was built when you learned it, it’s crumbling and it’s my job to rebuild it.”</p><p>A: Can’t we just skip past that.</p><p>“You can’t build something new on top of a weak foundation or else it just collapses. It’s important to go back to the basics, it provides perspective.” </p><p>A: Look at you speaking in rhymes just like your old man. Must run in the family. </p><p>OH GOD, I AM STARTING TO SOUND LIKE HIM. MY LIFE IS OVER, OVER. Wait no, Tetsu talks like this, maybe I got it from him or gramps, YEAH GRAMPS. </p><p>A: Rough spot? </p><p>“Huh?” What the hell is this guy talking about?</p><p>A: What’s the story with you and your dad anyway? Didn’t you used to be Daddy’s little princess? He used to talk about you all the time last year. You seemed closed enough, but now it just seems like you can’t stand the guy. </p><p>“My dad? My relationship with him is none of your business.” What was my relationship with dad? Are we still father/daughter? Friends?</p><p>A: And your friends back home? </p><p>“No” Mentor/mentee? Landlorder/ Tenant. AH Coach/Coachee </p><p>A: Boyfriend? Don’t you miss him? </p><p>“Ew, no definitely not.” I would never allow that man to be my Coach. He already has trouble separating me from when I’m playing the sport; could you imagine if he was actually my coach?! Screw this, he’s making me train Atsumu because he doesn't want to. I’m not his coachee. I’m a coach just like him, which means I don’t need him. He’s dead to me. </p><p>A: What about Spark Plug? </p><p>“Dead.” Yeah he’s dead to me *sigh* But he’s my Dad. It’s not like I hate him, but is volleyball really more important to him than me? I’m daughter, but if he can’t see that then maybe I can try to be</p><p>A: What’s the story with you and Kita? </p><p>“Friends?” No, he’ll never go for that. I’ll just freeze him out. That’ll work. It’s perfectly normal for a man's teenage daughter to hate him. </p><p>A: What’s with the cold shoulder?</p><p>“We’re not friends and we never will be.” </p><p>A: This is me trying to fix that.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve made up my mind.” I’ll just ignore him. Freeze him out. Like I have been and now since I have a phone, it’ll be easier. It’s only one semester. I could do this. </p><p>A: (P/N), what color is the sky?</p><p>“YEAH, THAT’S IT.” </p><p>A: (P/N)!</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>A: UGHHHHH, YOU’RE SUCH A BRAT!</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!”</p><p>A: I WAS HAVING AN ENTIRE CONVERSATION WITH MYSELF!</p><p>“I WAS THINKING!”</p><p>A: YOU’D HAVE TO HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK! </p><p>“I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A SOUND! IT’S NOT MY FAULT I BLOCKED YOU OUT! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTED.”</p><p>A: Forget it…</p><p>“Whatever, I’m almost home. I know the way, you can go.”</p><p>A: Why do you have to keep pushing me away? </p><p>WHAT, THE, HECKKKKKK. WAS HE SERIOUS? “Um what?”</p><p>A: I’m trying to get to know this new you and you refuse to let me. It seems like your giving everyone a chance, but me, so what’s your problem?</p><p>Do I…. feel bad for him?? HUHHHHH? “OH HELL NO! Listen here Atsumu, you don’t get to manipulate me like you did back when we were kids. You were a jerk back then and you’re an even bigger jerk now.”</p><p>A: So you remember-</p><p>“Remember the most traumatic thing that’s ever happened to me? Of course, I do! You know how messed up I got! I can’t tell people I want things all because you said I was selfish. I went home that day and my parents told me they were getting divorced; then I came over to say goodbye to my best friend and he slammed the door in my face. I didn't give anyone a second chance because they never needed one. I picked up where we left off because they didn’t mess up the first chance to begin with.” I stood there red-faced and little out of breath. I thought this asshole would be okay, I really did but he walked up to me, put his hand on my head and smiled.</p><p>A: Feel better?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>A: Do You Feel Better?</p><p>“I heard you the first time, I just don't understand.”</p><p>A: I knew you remembered, it was kinda obvious, but at the very least now it’s out in the open and you can deal with it. Like it or not we’re a team now. You don’t have to like me, but you have to be able to trust me. So tell me how much you hate me. It’s not good to keep those kinds of things in, it weighs you down. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>A: I need you in peak condition. I need you to concentrate, I can’t have you messing this up with petty feelings. </p><p>“After all this you’re still exactly the same.”</p><p>A: If that means I’m still a winner than yes, I’m exactly the same, but then again (P/N), so are you. You might be able to read the ball well, but I can read you. So let’s see it. Are you going to cry again or scream.</p><p>“Neither. I’m not going to waste my tears, breath, or time on scum like you.”</p><p>A: Are you sure? I took your friends, I took your sport and apparently I took your stability. All that happiness, gone and it’s thanks to me. You used to smile so bright. I guess that changes when someone crushes everything. </p><p>*smirk* “Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu. You may think that you know me, but I know you better. You’re the type to be in control, to think that just because you’re bigger or flasher than someone that you’re better. But it’s time you be careful because that very hubris will be your downfall.”</p><p>A: What do you know? </p><p>“Did you really think that I’d let someone like you be enough to take away something as important as my happiness? You scared me, yes, and it messed me up for a while, but someone fixed me and I am not the same girl that you can push around. I might hate you Atsumu, but that doesn’t change anything. We’re stuck together at least until the season ends. You’re competitive and annoying, but you’re not entitled to my friendship just because Mia and Osamu are. You don’t have to understand me or be friends with me, you just have to survive long enough to learn something.”</p><p>*smirks* A: Hmmm, if you’re over what happened back then then why do you hate me so much?</p><p>“Because you’re annoying.”</p><p>A: Lots of people are annoying.</p><p>“But none as annoying as you.”</p><p>A: So what your saying is I’m one of a kind.</p><p>“Yeah just Satan himself.”</p><p>A: So I’m a God too.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this stupidity, I’m leaving.” I started walking away, but Atsumu just followed again.</p><p>A: Somewhere to be? *silence* It’s not like you’re psyched to go back home. *silence* You’re not on good terms with your dad, why not talk to me? *silence* *sigh* I’m sorry okay? *silence* For all of it. I’ve been kind of an ass since you’ve been back </p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p>A: Don’t push it. *silence* Okay, a big ass.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>A: And you didn’t deserve it.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>*blushes* A: I’m also sorry for how I acted back then, I was a little into you.</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>*looks away* A: I uh, had a crush on you. And when you said you didn’t like me back, I got kind of upset.</p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p>*blushes* A: ARGHHHH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH IT!</p><p>“Atsumu”</p><p>A: FINE, REALLY UPSET! I just…*blush* wanted you to like me back. </p><p>“Aww, is little Atsumu embarrassed?”</p><p>A: You’re so annoying</p><p>“ I think you mean adorabllllllle. That’s why you were madly in love with me.” </p><p>A: WE WERE JUST KIDS, I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER. </p><p>So he liked me. He actually liked me. Does that make it okay? I mean we were kids.. he didn’t know any better? </p><p>A: LISTEN UP! I'M NOT INTO YOU NOW! I’M JUST TRYING TO APOLOGIZE. IT’S NOT THAT BIG-</p><p>He was embarrassed. Maybe he really meant it. Aw Atsumu, it was so cute I couldn’t help, but laugh. *giggle*</p><p>A: Forget it.</p><p>*giggle* “I’m sorry.” *giggle* “ I don’t mean to laugh.” *giggle* “ It’s just *giggle* “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</p><p>A: Because you’d laugh and think it was a joke like you already did.</p><p>“That’s fair, but we were friends back then. I would’ve been nicer about it if I thought you were serious.”</p><p>A: Maybe, but you’d still make fun of me.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I wish we could go back in time not to change anything, but to enjoy what we had once again. Our friendship was really special. I like to think if you told me we would have been able to laugh it out or if not at the very least talk it out.”</p><p>A: I’m sorry alright.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>A: What?</p><p>“It’s okay. I accept your apology.”</p><p>A: Really?</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>A: WELL WHICH ONE IS IT?</p><p>*giggle* “Both. What you did wasn’t okay. It caused me a lot of hurt and cost us all to miss out on some quality times together. You, me, Samu, and Mia were good together. I think our friendship would’ve grown stronger, but now there are gaps.”</p><p>A: We can fill in them! </p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t want to. You still act the same.”</p><p>A: NO, I DON’T.</p><p>“You’re right, you act worse. You constantly yell when you get embarrassed like some kind of child. You still can’t communicate your feelings clearly. And to top it all off you’ve developed this habit of cutting me off like some masoginistic ass. Did you take one too many volleyballs to the head? Is that why you forgot your manners? Or is it all the recognition that swelled your ego?”</p><p>A: THAT’S NOT-</p><p>“But-“</p><p>A: But?</p><p>“But. We were kids and NOW THAT I KNOW WHY YOU FREAKED OUT ON ME, I get it. You were hurt too. I’m not saying I would’ve reacted the same way, but I understand. It probably sucked even more seeing me cry over your brother when you had feelings for me. That being said, the damage has already been done and there’s no point in living in the past.”</p><p>*smirks* A: We don’t need memories.</p><p>“Preciously. *smiles* Like I said, my life didn’t stop after I left here; and I don’t see a point of holding onto a past where we all hated each other.”</p><p>A: We can always start again.</p><p>“We could, but what’s the fun in that?”</p><p>A: Friends fight.</p><p>“Yeah, they do. And it builds character.”</p><p>A: You and building character. Have you really turned this uncool?</p><p>*giggle* “I guess so. There’s someone back home that helps me think of the bigger picture.”</p><p>A: Your boyfriend.</p><p>I softly smiled thinking about Tetsu and how I’d be able to talk to him soon. “Yeah. He’s pretty great. Him and my grandpa, so full of wisdom those two. Life moves on, with or without you. So what if you had a bad day? Today is a new one, brush it off and say that's life. Why let that one event define your entire existence.”</p><p>A: Grandpa?</p><p>“Boyfriend.”</p><p>A: That’s surprising.</p><p>“You’ve never been one to admit defeat. It’s okay to be sad, but to let it consume you like this, you might as well be giving up. That was grandpa..”</p><p>A: It's a good thing a nerd like you is in my class; I’ll never flunk now. </p><p>“Maybe, but that’s only assuming I decide to help you.” </p><p>A: Come on (P/N), you know you’ve always had a soft spot for me.</p><p>“Wow, you’re still as delusional as I remember.” </p><p>A: Delusional? I think you mean confident.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Confident, I’m home, so you can officially get lost.” </p><p>D: Is that how you speak to your friends?</p><p>A: Sir! </p><p>D: Atsumu, thank you for walking (P/N). </p><p>A: Of course Sir! Couldn’t have our girl here getting lost. </p><p>“I knew the way.” </p><p>D: (P/N), don’t be rude. Thank Atsumu. </p><p>“No, bye..”</p><p>D: (P/N), (P/N), Get back here right now young lady. </p><p>Looks like that cold shoulder plan will have to start now. I walked inside but stopped at the door when I heard the conversation continue. </p><p>D: I’m sorry about her. She wasn’t always like this. At the very least I hope she taught you a lot during practice. </p><p>Is that all I am to him, now, some tool to use? Some tool to make his team better? </p><p>A: She did And respectful sir, you could stand to learn the same lesson. </p><p>D: Oh and what was that? </p><p>A: You need to learn to listen. Even when she’s not talking she’s saying a lot. With that, I’ll take my leave, sir. Goodnight. </p><p>Atsumu… thank you. Before Dad came in I ran to my room. I went to bed that night without saying another word to my Dad. Tomorrow. I get my phone tomorrow. When I woke up the next morning, I kept my promise and walked to school with Osamu and Mia.</p><p>M: So your friends now?</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that, but we’re better now.”</p><p> </p><p>O: It’s probably for the best given that their training buddies now. </p><p>“I’m his coach, don't get it twisted.”</p><p>M: Well if anyone can bring him back to normal it's you. </p><p>O: Well Coach, looks like your number one student is coming this way. </p><p>A: SAMUUUUUU! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP!</p><p>O: I did. I told you, I was leaving early, so you had to get up. </p><p>A: AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL YOU WERE WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH (P/N) AND MIA. I’M FRIENDS WITH THEM TO. </p><p>M: I don’t think so.</p><p>“Friends is a strong word.” </p><p>A: (P/NNNN).</p><p>“We should get to class.” </p><p>M: (P/N), why did you have to go and skip and grade. </p><p>“Cause, I hate myself.” Atsumu came over and put a hand around my shoulder. </p><p>A: No, it’s because she wants to hang out with me. </p><p>“Maybe in your dreams. Let’s go Osamu.” The rest day was pretty normal. I spent the day hanging out with Osamu and Atsumu. </p><p>A: It’s called a PRIVATE LESSON. </p><p>O: I understand that. </p><p>A: SO THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?</p><p>“CAUSE I ASKED HIM TO BE.”</p><p>A: Ohhhh, alone time with me is just too much for you to handle huh babe?</p><p>“Osamu.” </p><p>O: With Pleasure. </p><p>Private practice today was a little different. I had Osamu running the same drill as Atsumu. Those two were still the same, always so competitive. Every time Atsumu messed up, I had Osamu punch him, but everytime Atsumu did a good job, I gave him a compliment. Feed the ego or his skills, I thought it was a good plan. That is until they got into a huge fight and started beating each other up. I figured that fight marked the end of practice. “Do you two always have to go overboard?” </p><p>A: IT’S NOT MY FAULT SAMU CAN’T HANDLE ME WINNING. </p><p>O: IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN’T TAKE A PUNCH. </p><p>“Nope, you’re right. It’s my fault for assuming I could keep you both at bay. I’m a little rusty.” </p><p>A: Samu is just jealous you’re focusing on me now. </p><p>O: Tsumu is just jealous you can’t stand being alone with him. </p><p>“How about we play the quiet game for the rest of our walk home.”</p><p>A: Isn’t it cute that she thinks we can tell us what to do? </p><p>O: It’s cuter that she thinks we’ll listen. </p><p>“Ah, targeted banter at my expense. Remind me why I let you back into my life again?”</p><p>??: I’d like to know the same thing. Long time no see Princess. </p><p>“Tetsuro?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. WE’RE ON A TEAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: In the flesh.</p><p>A: Who is this guy?</p><p>It took me a few seconds to process, but it was true. This wasn’t a figment of my imagination. It was really him. “EEEEEEP!” I ran into Tetsuro’s arms, backpack and all, as he spun me around.</p><p>O: What the hell was that sound?</p><p>When Tetsu put me down, he brought his lips to mine and kissed all the bad times away. When he pulled apart, he rested his forehead on mine and let out a chuckle. “Baby.”</p><p>A: Baby?</p><p>O: Boyfriend. </p><p>A: Boyfriend?</p><p>*smirks* K: Boyfriend. *chuckles and pets head* I missed you too Kid.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>K: I didn't have practice and your mom told me to give you this.</p><p>“Wow, for you me? You shouldn’t have.”</p><p>K: What can I say? I’m a giver. </p><p>“Well, I don’t really need it now that you're here.”</p><p>A: Did she just giggle? Since when does she giggle?</p><p>“OY! A LOT OF GIRLS GIGGLE!”</p><p>O: Yeah, but you're not one of them. </p><p>A: You said the ones that do, don’t have a brain. What’s the matter? Lost your mind over some guy?</p><p>K: I tend to have that effect on women.</p><p>“Yeah, Big Shot?”</p><p>K: Oh absolutely, buuut there’s only one girl worth losing my mind over. </p><p>“Mittens?”</p><p>K: You know it. </p><p>*To Osamu* A: That’s an animal, right? Not a pair of gloves.</p><p>O: Probably, but this guy is a little weird.</p><p>I let out a chuckle and hit Tetsuro’s chest.</p><p>K: I guess you're a close second, though.</p><p>A: Ew. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re number two on my list too.”</p><p>K: Who’s first? Spark Plug?</p><p>“Close, Kenma.”</p><p>K: Ouch. </p><p>A: Who’s Kenma?</p><p>K: One of her best friends back home.</p><p>A: Last time I check, I wasn’t talking to you, Pretty Boy. </p><p>“Osamu.”</p><p>O: Got it. </p><p>Osamu punched Atsumu in the head for me and smile. O: You need to listen when she talks.</p><p>A: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?</p><p>“For being rude.”</p><p>A: All I’m saying is that this is home. Some guy you meant in someplace three years ago doesn’t get to redefine the word. Besides, since when do you have friends? You’re antisocial and violent.</p><p>“Osamu.”</p><p>O: Got it. </p><p>A: OW</p><p>O: You deserved that one.</p><p>K: She tricked you two into being friends with her; she clearly has some tricks.</p><p>“And I’m not violent; you’re just stupid.”</p><p>A: HEY, WATCH IT,  BALL GIRL.</p><p>“OR WHAT BENCH WARMER?” Tetsu started putting my hair and I instantly relaxed into him.  </p><p>K: Slow down there, Killer. Being mad isn’t good for your heart rate. </p><p>A: How did you do that? </p><p>K: Years of practice. </p><p>O: Can you teach me how to do that?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>K: You heard the lady. Either way, since she didn’t miss me, I guess I’ll just take Spark Plug and go.</p><p>A: Spark Plug is alive?</p><p>K: Did Spark Plug die?</p><p>O: There’s no way. Her dad was walking him yesterday. </p><p>“Spark Plug is in my room, or at least he should. Atsumu, what the hell?”</p><p>K: Dud, not cool.</p><p>A: She's the one that told me he was dead. </p><p>“Uh, no, I did not.”</p><p>A: Did too, on the walk home yesterday.</p><p>K: You walked home with them yesterday?</p><p>O: Not them, him.</p><p>“Samu, can you not?”</p><p>K: Samu?</p><p>O: Osamu Miya.</p><p>K: So I’ve heard. You’re the one I need to like.</p><p>“Tetsuro!”</p><p>A: HEY! </p><p>“Okay, I think we should go inside; I’ve got lots to fill you in on.”</p><p>A: Yeah, we’ve got lots -</p><p>“Bye Samu! Bye Tsumu! I’ll see you whenever!”</p><p>A: DID SHE JUST BLOW US OFF?!</p><p>O: I don’t think we were invited to begin with. </p><p>*in his head* A: She just called me Tsumu.</p><p>*in his head* O: He’s got that stupid smile on his face again.</p><p>As I unlocked my door and stood in my hallway, I knew what awaited after hearing the TV playing in the living room. “We can ignore him and run?”</p><p>K: Not a chance. I’m not missing out on the opportunity to meet my girl’s father. </p><p>“You met my mom, grandpa, grandma, and Mia. They all love you, isn’t that enough?”</p><p>K: Nope, now let’s go. </p><p>“Wait, before we do this, I wanted to warn you; me and my Dad aren’t exactly on the best terms. It could get ugly. It’s just… I don’t know if telling him I have a boyfriend is a great idea.”</p><p>K: Why?</p><p>“Because I hate him and that would be letting him know more about my life than necessary?”</p><p>K: I knew things weren’t good, but you’ve never said that before. How much worse have things got?</p><p>D: (P/N), there’s no point in hiding in the hallway. You’ve got to give me an update regardless.</p><p>“I’M NOT HIDING! Tetsu… just… follow my lead.” Tetsu grabbed my hand and squeezed it before I let go and walked into the living room.</p><p>D: How did he - Hm?</p><p>“He did fine. His control was better. I had him practice with Osamu, so it’s also a little faster. It’s only been two days, but he’s improving rapidly. I’ll probably make him start running drills with Osamu by the end of next week.”</p><p>D: That’s fine. Make sure to keep me updated. I assume you’ll make the proper accommodations to keep your guest busy while you’re at practice.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I can’t attend because I am his accommodations. Tragic, but I hope my absence won’t hurt the team too much.”</p><p>D: I’m sorry, Young Man, my daughter seems to have lost her mind if she thinks I’m going to let her spend time with a stranger.</p><p>“His name is Tetsuro Kuroo, and he’s not a stranger; he’s a friend from Tokyo and a gift from mom.”</p><p>D: This makes sense. She spent the money on his ticket. Just how good of a friend is he?</p><p>“We had a deal. No interest, remember? I play by your rules; you play by mine.”</p><p>D: Tetsuro, forgive my daughter’s rudeness; she seems to have forgotten how to respect her father.</p><p>“You seem to have forgotten that you’ve given up that title.”</p><p>K: I’m sorry to impose, Sir. Her mother thought it would be a nice surprise. Like your daughter said, my name is Tetsuro Kuroo. I’m a third-year student in class five at Nekoma High. </p><p>D: The college track.</p><p>K: Yes, Sir. (P/N) and her mother like to say Kenma and I are the reason (P/N) skipping a grade.</p><p>D: Wait a minute, I remember about you once. You were a year older than Kenma. Do you still see Kenma? He used to be one of (P/N)’s friends back in Tokyo. Shaggy hair, tired eyes, a shy fellow. </p><p>K: Yes, Sir, that’s the one. We’re still good friends. </p><p>D: You’ve grown up quite a bit. I assumed you two weren’t close friends because the only words out of this one were about Kenma.</p><p>K: I can assure you that the three of us are very close, Sir. </p><p>D: Where’s Kenma?</p><p>K: Unfortunately, visiting a family member in Miyagi. I can call him if you’d like. </p><p>D: Yes, that is unfortunate, but that won’t be necessary. Are you and Kenma still playing volleyball?</p><p>K: Yes, Sir. I’m the captain of our team now, and Kenma is our starting setter.</p><p>D: That’s amazing. You should come practice with the boys tomorrow; I was trying to get (P/N) back into volleyball; you think you may be able to convince her to try again?</p><p>“Seriously?! Tetsu, let me know when you're done. I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>D: Where do you think you're going? You have a guest who’s probably hungry.</p><p>“Then feed him.”</p><p>K: It’s okay, Sir. She meant to say is that I already ate on the train and that (P/N)’s mom is waiting on a call from her.</p><p>D: Very Well. (P/N), practice tomorrow is at 9 am. Like you said, we made a deal. Enjoy your new phone; I hope it was worth every penny. </p><p>*mutters* “Whatever.”</p><p>D: What was that?</p><p>“I said, I’ll get there when I get there.”</p><p>D: Don’t be late. And (P/N), friend or not, Kuroo sleeps on the floor.</p><p>*blushes* “DAD! NOT OKAY!”</p><p>D: He’s Tetsu, the Tetsu with the heart from your phone.</p><p>“He’s just a friend.”</p><p>D: Then keep it that way. You’re too young for a boyfriend and you can’t afford to get distracted during volleyball season. I need your total concentration on Atsumu and the team when your not studying.</p><p>“Kenma has three hearts by his name and I tell him that I love him. Are you going to think he’s my boyfriend too when he comes to visit? I know you don’t think much of me, but at the very least, recognize that if I had a boyfriend, I’d be smart enough not to bring him around you.”</p><p>D: No, because I recognize your hubris instead. You're smart; I will admit that; however, you're also prideful. If anyone were your boyfriend, you’d bring them around and hide them right under my nose by calling them your friend. </p><p>“Careful there, Daddy, you're crossing into protective Father territory.”</p><p>D: It was only a deduction.</p><p>“A wrong one.”</p><p>D: Very well, go call your mother and give her my regards. And if she asks?</p><p>*forced smile and clenched teeth* “This place is already home.”</p><p>D: That’s a good girl, now go, while I talk to Tetsuro. </p><p>I grabbed Tetsuro’s bags, stormed into my room red-faced, and slammed the door shut. UGHHHHHHH. How did things get so bad with him? I used to be able to tell him anything. I opened my phone box and started putting it together to call the one rational parent I had.</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>D: I’m very sorry you had to witness that, Tetsuro. Sit; you must be exhausted from the ride over. </p><p>K: Not at all, Sir. The ride over was a productive and refreshing one. </p><p>D: Tetsuro, be frank with me. Are you dating my daughter? It’s okay if you are, you’re a fine young man, very respectful, a hard worker, and a leader. By the amount she calls, I can tell she probably finds comfort in you. </p><p>K: I am Sir. We’ve been dating for about two years now. </p><p>D: Does her mother know? </p><p>K: She does, which is why she made Coach Nekomata cancel practice this weekend so I could come visit (P/N). </p><p>D: Hana did always have her father wrapped around her finger. </p><p>K: Sir, would you mind if I asked you a question? </p><p>D: Only if I could ask you for a favor?</p><p>K: Of course.</p><p>D: Then ask away.</p><p>K: Forgive my bluntness, but what was that? I knew things were bad from what she’s told me, but she spoke so highly of you before coming here. She told me she hated you and in the three years I’ve spent knowing her, she’s never hated anyone or anything.</p><p>D: Can I be honest with you? </p><p>K: Of course. </p><p>D: Every parent frets over whether they're doing the right thing by their child. They try their best to send them on the right path and try their best to send them towards what they can see for their child. (Y/N) is talented and smart. She’s quick on her feet, both on and off the court, but she carries a heavy burden, and she does it all on her own because she thinks she’s a bother. Volleyball was a big part of her; it was closely tied to her identity for so long that in the process of losing it, she lost herself. </p><p>She hasn’t always been strong; she used to cry at every little thing, so naturally, I expected losing something so dear to her would make her shed a tear, but it didn’t. She put on a smile and made the situation work. I supposed I should be grateful, but I’m worried. She’d been working for six long years on this; her purpose vanishes without a trace, and she’s fine? There’s no way. I’m worried that she’s grown hollow on the inside. I asked to bring her here because I thought it would help. We had such a good relationship, but bringing her, it did the opposite of what I intended it to. She’s getting detention, talking back, disrespecting me, lying to me, getting in fights. And every time I try to talk to her, she takes it the wrong way.</p><p> I don’t think it’s a coincidence that the more she comes to practice with the boys, the more I see her smile. Watching her interact with the boys, it’s almost like I have my little girl back. Atsumu is the one who made her love Volleyball in the first place. I’m hoping being around him will rekindle that love. </p><p>I know she’s hurting, but she’s somehow convinced herself that it’s okay. All the anger in her is in there; she simply won’t let it out. I see it every time we talk about the possibility of her playing volleyball again. I know she can’t play like she wants to again. I know her dreams of going pro are gone, but she has to be able to mourn those dreams so that she can move forward. Those dreams are in the past. It’s time to move forward and accept what she can do. She doesn’t need memories, but what she does need to do, is process the pain of defeat and learn to forgive herself.</p><p>K: Respectfully, Sir, where do I come in? </p><p>D: You don’t. She’s going to need you in her corner as she slowly begins to unravel. I’ll keep pushing and then she’ll break. I’ll let her see me as the villain, I’ll let her take the burden of hate and move it off her shoulders. I only hope by doing so maybe she can stop hating herself and her knee a little less. </p><p>But as for that favor, if her mother asks, (P/N) is getting happy and we’re getting along fine. If her mother hears she’s miserable not only will she rub it in my face, but she’ll coddle and shelter (P/N) back into her cocoon spilling that nonsense. Appreciate the memories you made and be grateful for the opportunities you had. You can’t experience the joy of playing when you’re stuck in the past Nekomatas! </p><p>K: I understand Sir. I’ll do my best. </p><p>D: Thank you for listening to me, Son. Go, make that daughter of mine smile. Oh and Tetsuro this stays between us.</p><p>K: That’s a given, Sir. </p><p>D: Make sure she’s at practice tomorrow. I want you to watch how different she looks when she’s on the court. I assume you brought things to practice in?</p><p>K: Yes sir. I left practice and went straight to the station after. </p><p>D: Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Last thing, I was also serious about the floor. I would rather have you on the couch, but I know she’ll fight me on it and you’ll sneak into her room regardless. </p><p>K: Yes Sir. </p><p>“Yup! I know, love you too Mommy. Goodnight. EEEEP” I was so focused on my phone that I didn’t hear Tetsuro come and shut the door. The idiot had jumped on top of me, wrapped his arms around me then leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. It was chaotic, but hearing his chuckle made it all worth it.</p><p>M: (P/N)?</p><p>K: Goodnight Ms. Nekomata. </p><p>M: Tetsuro! Take good care of my rugrat and make sure that Good-For-Nothing is keeping her happy. </p><p>K: Will do!</p><p>M: Goodnight you two! Love you!</p><p>With that mom hung up. Tetsu took my phone and tossed it to the side. “I was using that.”</p><p>K: I’m pretty sure you were done with it. You spent more than enough time playing with it.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “I had to find a way to occupy myself while you were chatting with your new girlfriend.</p><p>K: I’m afraid I might have the wrong Kurosu. How ever will I tell you two apart? </p><p>“I think I know one way.” I pulled Tetsuro in for a long deep kiss. When I pulled apart he smirked.</p><p>K: You kiss all your friends like that? </p><p>“Only the special ones.” </p><p>K: Like the Miya Twins? </p><p>“Nope, only the extra special ones like Tetsuro Kuroo.”</p><p>K: You want to tell me about that? Last time I checked in you were leaving both of them alone. </p><p>So I filled Tetsu in on everything, from the whole blowup with my Dad and being forced to be the manager, to private practices with Atsumu, Osamu on the roof to the whole Atsumu explanation. By the end, my mouth was dry from talking so much, but I did manage to get comfortable on Tetsu’s chest. “Can you believe that he had a crush on me?”</p><p>K: Of course I can; you were probably adorable. </p><p>“Well yeah, duh, that’s a given, but it’s like hmmm Nevermind.”</p><p>K: Say what you were going to say. </p><p>“If I tell you, will you tell me what you and my dad talked about?”</p><p>K: Sure</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>K: I promise.</p><p>“Seal it with a kiss.” </p><p>*sigh* K: If I must</p><p>*giggle* *kiss* “Good. So I was comparing it to our group in my head. And in some alternate universe where I never left, I think I’d end up dating Atsumu.”</p><p>K: Is that right?</p><p>“If Samu is Kenma; the quiet reserved one, then Atsumu is you, the snarky one I spent my time with.”</p><p>K: I’m confused, didn't you initially have a crush on the grey one? Why would you say that you’d end up with Blondie?</p><p>“Because he would’ve had your role? I don’t know. It’s really not important.”</p><p>K: Is this your way of telling me you like Kenma?</p><p>“Tetsuuuu.”</p><p>K: I mean I get it, he’s smart, he’s younger than me, you’re both setters, you have three hearts by his name. </p><p>“I believe in Kenma supremacy.”</p><p>K: Don’t we all. I just wish he did too.</p><p>“He’ll get there someday, but until he does, we’ll be around to remind him.”</p><p>K: There’s my girl. Smart and Supportive.</p><p>“Well, how about you do your girl a favor and tell her what you talked about with Dear Ol Dad.”</p><p>K: The best sport ever obviously.</p><p>“Soccer!”</p><p>K: Cute. But not right. You know it’s volleyball. </p><p>I cuddled deeper into Tetsu’s embrace. “I’m so sick of that man talking about volleyball.”</p><p>K; Baby, he’s trying his best. He just wants to connect with you again. </p><p>“No, he’s not Testu. He just wants me to make his team indestructible with my grandpa's receives.”</p><p>K: I don't know if that’s entirely true. </p><p>“You know, when I lost volleyball I realized I wasn't upset. I was excited. I finally got to take a break, but I guess after, the more I practiced with you and Kenma, the more I felt my knee hurt, I got a little sad because I guess part of me didn’t realize that my break was permanent….Volleyball was the one thing I was good at, so losing that meant I wasn’t special anymore and my dad can’t handle that. I’m ordinary, boring ol’ me now. After being special for so long I don't think it’s fair for me to be sad. I still have all my parts, I have all my friends, all my family. Losing a sport isn’t bad at all and it’s not even like I lost it’s completely. I can still play, so there’s no need to cry. It's only fair that I disappeared into the background after shining so bright. There’s nothing wrong with being mediocre. But for my dad….. it turns out it’s the worst thing possible.”</p><p>K: You’re allowed to be upset. Volleyball was a big part of your life and you lost a piece of yourself. I know you can still play, but it can get frustrating not being able to play like you used to. </p><p>“It’s alright. Like grandpa and mom always say I didn’t play for fame and glory, I played because I enjoyed the game. I might be average at everything now, but I got a lot of heart and that has to count for something.”</p><p>K: You realized you skipped a grade? That’s a pretty special thing to do. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s not. Different provinces have different education levels. Do you not remember I placed in as a first-year when I took the Nekoma entrance exam?”</p><p>K: Do you not remember that class five is an advanced placement class no matter what grade you're in at Nekoma? </p><p>I leaned up and kissed Tetsu's cheek. “You’re too nice to me Tetsuro Kuroo.”</p><p>K: I’m your boyfriend; being nice to you is kind of my job. </p><p>“You’re right. I get to be average because my boyfriend is above average for the both of us.”</p><p>K: I love you and I hope someday you can realize that there’s nothing ordinary about you (Y/N) Kurosu.</p><p>“I love you too. I just wish he’d be able to see it that way too….I miss him.”</p><p>K: Then tell him.</p><p>“It’s not that simple. He wants the volleyball prodigy and the perfect daughter. I think he finally understands that I’m not her anymore and he’s disappointed.” </p><p>K: He loves you in his own way. I think there’s just some miscommunication going on. He just wants what’s best for you. </p><p>“Maybe, but I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” I flipped over on top of Tetsu and smiled. “I would rather talk about someone a little more important.” Tetsu grabbed my hips to keep me on and smirk up at me. </p><p>K: Oh and who is that?</p><p>I bent down and kissed Tetsu’s cheek. “Just this guy” I bent and kissed his other one. “His name is Tetsuro Kuroo.” I bent down and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then smirked. “You ever heard of him?” </p><p>K: I have. Word on the street is he’s trying to get in good with your dad, though. It wouldn't be a good look if he walked in to see his daughter on top of me.</p><p>I lifted my shirt over my head then placed little kisses on his neck. “It wouldn’t, but that’s why it’s a good thing the door is locked.” I placed lingering kisses everywhere, but the one place he wanted. </p><p>K: What if he heard? You’re not quiet. </p><p>Tetsu and I had only had sex twice. The first time was the night before I left; I supposed to be leaving early, so mom let me sleepover to say goodbye. I knew it would be special and I wanted my first time to be with the guy I love. Was I loud, yeah, but that’s because Tetsu’s dad wasn’t home! The second time was literally that morning when we woke up. I was all sad because I had to leave. One thing led to another and again to my defense, HIS DAD WASN’T HOME. </p><p>“Guess you’ll have to show me how..” Tetsu flipped us back around so that he was on top looking down at me.</p><p>K: Are you sure about that? </p><p>“Oh yeah. Let’s live a little dangerously.”</p><p>K: Then let me help out. I think you missed a couple of times.</p><p>After we finished making love, I sat there laying on Tetsu’s bare chest. “Tetsuro.” Tetsu ran his hand from my hair to my back. </p><p>K: Yes Princess. </p><p>“I love you and I love how much you care about me, but I’m only going to ask you this once, don’t get involved. Whatever is going on between my dad and me, I’ll handle it. Don’t tell my mom either; I can fight my own battles.” Tetsu leaned down and kissed the top of my head. </p><p>K: I know, but you shouldn’t have to. I love you and as your boyfriend, it’s my job to be here for you. So if that’s what you want then I’ll wait until you need some backup. Just promise me you’ll call for it when you need it, no more taking things on alone. We’re a team, remember?</p><p>FLASHBACK  </p><p>It was about a month into the move and school, well it wasn’t going well. People kept making fun of my accent, so I did the best I could to laugh it off even though it hurt. </p><p>K: How long has that been going on?</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh, you mean the jokes? Not too long. Those kids are just interested cause I sound a little different, but it’s no biggie.” </p><p>Kenma: It’s been going on since the first day, hasn’t it?</p><p>My eyes widened, but I recovered quickly and replaced it with a laugh. Don’t be selfish, don’t burden them with your problems when they have their own. “Who knows anymore. I don’t bother remembering the little things. My dad always says that what we did yesterday and all that happened doesn’t matter. Our success or failures don’t define us. Today is a new day, time to start all over. I don’t need memories. So I’m not exactly quite sure how long it’s been, but I also don’t care. It’s middle school; after all, I didn’t expect to get out of this scot-free.”</p><p>K: You don’t have to do that you know, pretend everything is alright when it’s not. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>K: Listen, I’m not going to force you to talk about anything you don’t want to, but know if you do, you can talk to either of us. We’re friends now and I’m not sure if you know what that means, but essentially, it means we’re a team. If the seventh graders don’t like you, you have a friend in eighth and ninth grade to hang out with. </p><p>“We’re a... team?”</p><p>K: We have to go; practice is about to start, but remember we’re a team now, and we’re here if you need us.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK</p><p>I leaned up and kissed Tetsu again. “Yeah, I remember. I love you, Tetsu.” </p><p>K: I love you too (P/N).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PISSING MATCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because we both had managed to get a lot of work done before seeing each other, we got to spend the rest of the night goofing off. Tetsu and I showered, SEPARATELY OF COURSE, and watched movies most of the night. While he was in the shower, I made Tetsu his favorite food for dinner, grilled salted mackerel pike. I will forever be confused as to how a boy so hot could have the spirit of a seventy-year-old man. After dinner, we spent some time on the phone with Kenma, then forced him to spend more time with us by playing games online. Before we knew it, it was 3 AM and time to go to bed. That night was one of the happiest I have had in a while. And then morning came. I woke up after feeling Tetsu’s lips on mine but refused to open my eyes as I snuggled deeper into his chest. “ I told you not to kiss me in the morning. My breath stinks.” </p><p>K: That’s alright. </p><p>“Cause yours is smelly too?”</p><p>*chuckles* K: Sure, Baby. Now, let’s go, it’s time to get up and conquer the world. </p><p>“I don’t want to.” </p><p>K: I think you do. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>K: Come on. </p><p>“Absolutely not.” </p><p>K: We’re going to be late.</p><p>“Don’t care.”</p><p>K: Babyyyyyy</p><p>“Tetsuuuuuu. I don't want to.”</p><p>K: Don’t you want your dad to like your friend Tetsuro? </p><p>“Don’t you want your girlfriend to be happy?”</p><p>K: Yes, but it’s 8:15 am and we both know that making her happy before 10 am is impossible. </p><p>“Points have been made.” </p><p>K: Come on Baby. Open those pretty eyes for me. </p><p>“Ah, saved by the bell. Can you go get that?”</p><p>K: Only if you get up and get dressed.</p><p>“Mhmmmmm, no.” </p><p>K: Guess we’ll listen to the doorbell? Oooo and the phone ring. We love a buzzing alarm clock. Then there’s the knocking. </p><p>“UGGGGGGH. WAIT-  WHAT ARE YOU - WAIT - TETSURO-” Before I knew it Tetsuro had picked me up and carried me to the door laughing. “I hate you.” </p><p>K: I love you too Princess. </p><p>A: Isn’t this a warm welcome. </p><p>O: Yo</p><p> “What are you two doing here?”</p><p>O: Coach told Kita to make sure you’re at practice and Kita sent us. </p><p>“Die.” </p><p>A: Well good morning to you too Grouchy. I see you’re still not a morning person. Not to mention you still haven’t outgrown that nasty attitude. </p><p>“Last I remember you weren’t either. *yawn* What’s with the shit-eating grin?” </p><p>A: THIS A PERFECTLY NORMAL SMILE.</p><p>“Will you stop yelling?” </p><p>O: Only if you come to practice.</p><p>“You three can go, but I’ll pass. Like I told Tetsu, it’s not up for negotiation.”</p><p>A: Hey you, Boyfriend. </p><p>“He has a name.” </p><p>K: It’s okay Babe. What’s up Samu Jr.?</p><p>Both Samu and I snickered off to the side. </p><p>A: It’s Atsumu and I know you’re aware because (P/N) must have told you. </p><p>K: You may be shocked to know that we don’t do much talking when we’re together and if we do it’s definitely not about you. </p><p>“Tetsuro, this is your warning.” </p><p>A: How come he gets a warning? </p><p>“Because I love him?” </p><p>*smirks* K: You love me huh?</p><p>*blushes* “Only a little.” </p><p>K: How about you show me? </p><p>A: YEAH, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW US ALL BY GETTING DRESSED BEFORE WE’RE LATE. </p><p>“Mmmm don’t love him that much. Sorry, babe. Know your limits.” *wink*</p><p>*sighs* O: Okay, we’re done with the back and forth. Kuroo, toss me the girl. Go get her a sweatshirt and another tshirt. </p><p>“Tetsuro, would-” This moran really just put me down for Osamu to hold me in place. </p><p>K: Sorry, babe know your limits. *wink* </p><p>“That’s strike two.” </p><p>O: Well worth it, now go. </p><p>K: I’ll be right back. </p><p>*blushes* “WAIT! AT LEAST LET GET ME PANTS, I SLEPT IN THESE SHORTS.”</p><p>K: You should’ve gotten up when I told you to. Besides you don’t need pants *whispers in ear* Don’t you want to show off my handy work?</p><p>*blushes* “STRIKE THREE. IT’S STARTING CHEM NERD.”</p><p>K: No, don’t do it.</p><p>“It’s too late. It’s already in motion.”</p><p>A: What is?</p><p>K: Well put it out of motion.</p><p>O: She’s being dramatic again?</p><p>K: Just wait for it. </p><p>“You pissed me off.” *Lip pout and arms cross*</p><p>K: Is my baby mad? </p><p>A: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? </p><p>“Osamu, hold on, I’m gonna go change.”  </p><p>K: Babe...We’ll be right back</p><p>Stupid, idiot, pervert boyfriend. What the hell was his problem? He doesn’t need this sweatshirt. Stupid. I pulled on a pair of compression capris and stomped off to brush my teeth. </p><p>MEANWHILE OUTSIDE</p><p>A: Samu</p><p>O: Tsumu</p><p>A: You saw that didn’t you? </p><p>O: Yeah. </p><p>A: They weren’t there at practice yesterday.</p><p>O: No. </p><p>*eyes darkened* A: That’s what I thought</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>A: Nekoma High? Did you forget where you go to school? </p><p>“It’s cold and just because I’m mad at him, doesn’t mean I’m mad at his clothes.” </p><p>*smirks* A: Then here.</p><p>The perfect punishment. I grabbed the maroon track jacket from Atsumu replacing the bright red one I was wearing. It was Tetsu’s. I loved how big it was, and that it smelled like him, so he most definitely wasn’t getting this back. I shoved his sweatshirt into my bag and smiled at the three. “How do I look?” </p><p>K: I think you look better in red. </p><p>*hmph* I looked away refusing to talk to him. Punishment was going well, that will show him to talk about our private life so casually. “Atsumu? It’s your jacket, what do you think?”</p><p>A: Not bad Squirt. I think maroon might really be your color. </p><p>“Maybe, but a track jacket isn’t my style. Hoodies and crewnecks over everything.”</p><p>O: We have a bunch at home we don’t need if you want them. </p><p>K: Thanks, but no thanks. She won’t be needing them after this semester, or did you both forget? </p><p>O: What do you mean?</p><p>K: You didn’t tell them? </p><p>A: Tell us what?</p><p>K: This little arrangement ends, when finals does. She’s coming home to Tokyo. </p><p>A: THAT’S NOT TRUE.</p><p>“Actually it kind of is.” </p><p>O: Why didn’t you tell us?</p><p>“I guess it kind of slipped my mind.”</p><p>A: Slipped your mind? You guess something that important just “slipped your mind?”</p><p>“I mean I guess. Finals are so far away and since I’ve been having fun I haven’t really been counting down the days as much. Either way, I’d love your spare hoodies Samu. I’m sure they’ll be just as great as you are.” Samu didn’t reply, but I thought I saw a dust on pink on his cheeks as he looked away. I couldn’t really explore it because LOUDMOUTH BARBIE WOULDN'T STOP WHINING. </p><p>A: What about miiiiiiiine?</p><p>“They'll probably be stained and gross or one of Samu’s that you stole.” </p><p>A: THAT’S NOT TRUE. </p><p>O: It is true.</p><p>“Tsumu, you’re kind of a slob.” </p><p>A: I forgot how much you two used to gang up on me. </p><p>“There’s one thing that’s never changed. Tsumu, is aaaaalways the victim.” </p><p>O: He’s a brat. It’s best we ignore him. </p><p>A: HEY! *smirks and puts his arm over my shoulder* There’s one more thing that hasn’t changed. </p><p>“OFF! Now!” I slapped his hand away. He winced a little then recovered with that smirk again. </p><p>O: What is it?</p><p>A: WELL FOR ONE THE SHE-DEVILS VIOLENT TENDENCIES! </p><p>“I AM NOT VIOLENT!” </p><p>O: Just get to number two before I have to pull her off of you.</p><p>A: The fact that we’re all such good friends. *smirk* Time and distance couldn’t even mess us up. </p><p>“We’ve been friends for like two days, relax. Buuuut SAMU” </p><p>O: WHAT ARE Y-</p><p>I attacked Samu in a hug. “Time and distance couldn’t break us apart.” I looked up at Samu and gave him a smile. My eyes made contact with the storm clouds in his for about three seconds before he blushed and looked away. Seems like he’s as shy as ever. </p><p>A: THAT’S PLAGIARISM</p><p>*blushes and karate chops my head* O: It did for three years. </p><p>K: Okay Kid, let’s give the nice man some personal space. </p><p>Tetsu pulled me away from Samu, who still held a blush on his cheeks.  *giggle*  Yup, same old Samu.</p><p>O: What are you laughing at?</p><p>“Just a memory from when we were kids. I forgot how easy it was to make you blush.”</p><p>*blushes* O: HEY, THAT’S NOT-</p><p>K: Let me stop you there because you're doing it again.</p><p>A: Oh? Does little Samu have a crush?</p><p>*blushes* “ARE YOU STUPID, WE’RE JUST FRIENDS!”  Osamu punched Atsumu in the head.</p><p>O: DON’T TRY TO MAKE THINGS AWKWARD JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A JEALOUS IDIOT. SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND.</p><p>“WHO I LOVE!”</p><p>*mutters* A: Who you do a lot more than love.</p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Atsumu put his arm over my shoulder again and smiled.</p><p>A: I said, who you do a lot more than love.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?”</p><p>A: Just that you probably value and respect him. *chuckles* With a relationship that strong, little Samu doesn’t stand a chance. I just don’t want him to get his hopes up is all. *chuckles* What? Did you think I meant something else?</p><p>“No.”</p><p>A: I think you did. Geez, Tokyo. You gotta get this one's mind out of the gutter.</p><p>K: Maybe, but you’ve got to relax. Your inferiority complex is starting to show. </p><p>A: Watch yourself now Tokyo. Wouldn’t want you to start something you can’t finish. </p><p>K: You know what they say about the inferiority complexes? </p><p>O: Negative. </p><p>K: Well, the bigger the inferiority complex the smaller the - </p><p>A: You better watch the next words that come out of your mouth Bed Head.</p><p>O: We’re going to be late.</p><p>“Daddy, does hate it when I’m late. I say we watch it play out.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: I was going to say mind. *smirks*  What? Did you think I meant something else? Looks like we gotta get your mind out of the gutter first. </p><p>A: Say that again. I dare you.</p><p>O: Do it for Kita.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>K: I guess the phrase was true in more ways than one. Making up for something else there Samu Jr.?</p><p>O: Do it for me because Kita is going to kill me for not bringing you on time.</p><p>“Fineeee.”</p><p>A: Step-</p><p>“Ladies, ladies, as interesting as this pissing match is, me and Samu are going up ahead. Enjoy yourselves, later.” I started to walk away with Samu as the two got the memo to shut and stop fighting. We were enjoying the new silence, no one was allowed to talk because we were almost at school. Then my stomach growled.</p><p>K: If you're hungry you should tell me. </p><p>I felt bad, but he still hasn't apologized for his stunt this morning.</p><p>A: Ooo, silent treatment; not good, my guy. Been there, done that. Looks like there’s another bad habit she still hasn’t grown out of. </p><p>“Shut up Atsumu.” </p><p>K: Let me guess you’re there a lot. </p><p>A: NO </p><p>O: He’s there more than he has the ability to handle. Then I get to hear about it. </p><p>A: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?</p><p>O: Weren’t you there two days ago? </p><p>A: Samuuuuuuu. </p><p>*Stomach growl* Atsumu stopped pouting and replaced it with a smirk.  </p><p>A: You know (P/N), in honor of our new friendship, I’m going to gift you with a snack. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>A: Here, I brought you an apple. </p><p>I grabbed the Apple from Atsum’s hand. “You’re a lifesaver! Thank you! ”</p><p>*Smirks at Kuroo* A: She always forgets to eat breakfast. Always has since she was a kid. </p><p>K: I know, we’ve been dating for two years and I’ve known her for three. </p><p>A: Then you’d know her for five years and that’d make you a liar.</p><p>*sigh*O: Tsumu, your idiot is showing. </p><p>A: SAMU </p><p>O: HE’S KNOWN HER FOR THREE YEARS, BUT THEY’VE BEEN DATING FOR TWO OUT OF THE THREE YEARS DIPSHIT. </p><p>A: I KNEW THAT. I WAS JUST TRYING TO CATCH HIM OFF GUARD. </p><p>“Thank God I don’t sit next to him during Algebra.” </p><p>O: Thank God, I don’t have to tutor him if he fails. </p><p>“Well, who’s job is it?” Both twins smirked meaning the answer wasn’t going to be a good one.</p><p>O/A: The manager’s. </p><p>“Gee, wohoo.”  I went in to take a bite of my apple, but stopped and handed it back. I can’t even win with an apple. </p><p>A: Why are you giving this back?</p><p>K: It has skin on it. She doesn’t like the skin on apples. *smirks* Hasn’t liked them since she was a kid. Which is why I have this.</p><p>Tetsuro pulled out a perfectly peeled macintosh apple. My eyes definitely lit up because my stomach growled again, but then I saw that cocky smirk on his face, anger came back. “I’m not hungry.” </p><p>K: Fine, Osamu, you want it? </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>K: Got you to talk to me.</p><p>I stopped walking and turned to face Tetsuro. He raised the apple up above his head, bent down eye level with a smirk on his face and said</p><p>K: Ready to negotiate? </p><p>“What do you want for it?”</p><p>K: Hmmm a kiss, forgiveness, a please and an I love you. </p><p>“You can forget it.” </p><p>K: Then a kiss, forgiveness and an I love you.</p><p>“I’d rather starve.” </p><p>K: Final offer. A kiss and forgiveness.</p><p>“Forgiveness and nothing else.” </p><p>K: Come back when you have a serious offer. </p><p>“THEN I’LL TAKE MY BUSINESS ELSEWHERE.” *hmph* *mutters* “I’ll just get a perfectly unhealthy snack at the vending machine. Who the hell needs an apple? Sugary granola bars for the win.” *stomach growls* </p><p>*chuckles* K: Come on Princess. I know you want the apple. </p><p>“The only thing I want is death.” </p><p>A: Drama Queen. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>K: Wrong move “my guy”. </p><p>*through clenched teeth* “STRIKE  THREE.”  Idiots, I’m surrounded by idiots. Luck would have it that we had made it to the school, so I could officially stop talking to Atsumu. I was about to walk into the gym when Tetsu grabbed my hand.</p><p>K: Princess, use your words. What’s wrong and how can I fix it?</p><p>“Tetsuro, you want to boast about your sex life with the boys fine, I don’t care because it’s a natural part of life. But you don’t get to show off as a way to establish dominance and you don’t get to do it in front of me. Do you know how embarrassing that was?”</p><p>K: I said it in your ear.</p><p>“So! This was after you traded me off to Samu. He could’ve heard! And that whole, we don’t do much talking, really?” Tetsu pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.</p><p>K: I’m sorry I made you feel that way Baby. I wasn't thinking. </p><p>“I know. And you normally do it so well.”</p><p>K: We’re just a little out of practice after being away from each other for so long. </p><p>“It’s only been a month.”</p><p>K: One very looooong month. We also didn’t speak for two and a half weeks because someone got her phone confiscated.</p><p>“But, but, but, I also got you a free trip and if I never had it confiscated you wouldn’t be here today, so what I think you meant to say was thank you.”</p><p>*chuckles* K: I guess you're right.</p><p>“I’m never wrong.”</p><p>K: We’ll have to agree to disagree for now. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn't talk to you.”</p><p>K: I’m sorry I tried to show off. </p><p>He was about to lean down for a kiss, but then my stomach growled. “Since we made up, can I have the apple now?” </p><p>K: Hmmmm, you're a little short on payment. </p><p>Tetsuro bent back down so that we were at the same level again. He pulled the apple from his bag raised it up high and said </p><p>K: I’m waiting. </p><p>“Fine.” I gave Tetsu a quick peck on the cheek then jumped up and grabbed the apple. As I was celebrating my bounty and opened my ziplock baggie, Tetsu came around and gave me a deep kiss. When we pulled away he gave another small peck on the lips.</p><p>K: There. Your balance is now paid in full to the Bank of Tetsuro Kuroo. </p><p>“I will definitely not be coming again. The customer service was horrible.’”</p><p>K: We’re quite sad to hear that, would you care to give us an explanation for our records. </p><p>“Yeah, you charged me for an apple, that I bought with my money, from my fridge.”</p><p>K: Ahhh, ma’am, but you haven’t accounted for the shipping and handling as well as the time for the peeling of the apple.</p><p>“Hey Romeo”</p><p>K: Yes Juliet? </p><p>I pulled Tetsu in for another quick and then heard my alarm ring. When I pulled away I smiled. “It’s 9:01. We’re officially late.” </p><p>*chuckles* K: Then I guess we should get going. Can’t keep my host waiting.</p><p>“Or we could go somewhere else and have some fun.” Tetsu wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked while I wrapped my arms around his neck.</p><p>K: Tempting, very tempting, but I have a girlfriend and last I heard we were just friends.</p><p>“Baby *pout* he’s not around.”</p><p>K: He’s straight through those doors, which means we have to go. But before do that-</p><p>Tetsu leaned in and gave me another quick kiss.</p><p>K: I’ll be taking a rain check on that fun. Oh and babe, that jacket comes off. </p><p> “Hmmm, I don’t think so. I like it when your jealous.”</p><p>K: Hand it over. </p><p>I chuckled, taking Atsumu’s jacket off and replacing it with Tetsu’s hoodie. “Better?” Tetsu gave me a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my hand and smiled.</p><p>K: Much, now let’s go. </p><p>Tetsu and I walked in hand and hand all the while munching on my apple. Holding his hand, being with him, the littlest things made me smile. I didn't mind having him drag me in the gym as long as he was there with me.  As we walked in the boys were warming up. </p><p>D: You’re late. </p><p>“Oops.” </p><p>K: We’re very sorry Sir.</p><p>D: I assume it wasn’t your fault Son. The twins told me you walked to school together and judging from the apple and your hands, it looks like you dragged her in. Good work my boy. </p><p>*smile* “Don’t say that Daddy. I came with hardly any fight, right Tetsu?”</p><p>K: The apple distracted her enough to bring her in easily. </p><p>D: (P/N) is late on purpose. She knows I don’t like it. </p><p>“As I should be when you make me waste a perfectly good Saturday with a bunch of boys in a sweaty gym.” </p><p>D: Why were you late?</p><p>“Look at me, this takes a lot of work.’</p><p>D: Sometimes I wish I had a son. </p><p>“Then you should’ve tried harder to give me that Y chromosome, Father. Can’t go blaming others for your own failures.” </p><p>D: You certainly are correct, but we cannot wallow in them either. </p><p>“We don’t need memories.”</p><p>D: Precisely. Now let’s go forge our tomorrow by practicing hard today. </p><p>Tetsu and I walked over with my dad who then introduced Tetsu to the boys.</p><p>D: We’re lucky to have him visiting from Nekoma. You all could learn a lot from him. Tetsuro, warm up with the boys so we can begin. (Y/N) will be taking notes.</p><p>“He’s right, boys. Don’t disappoint. I’ll be watching very closely.” While I may have been speaking in general, Tetsuro knew I was talking to him by the smirk on his face. Dad and Me started walking back to the bench when he said </p><p>D: I saw that. </p><p>“And what exactly is that you think you saw?”</p><p>D: Nothing I should be concerned with. But if you want me to start believing your little lie, then you should stop being so sloppy. </p><p>“Well, well, look who’s finally starting to learn their place.”</p><p>D: Think of it as a courtesy for learning yours. Your mother called; she said you gave me glowing reviews.</p><p>“Think of that as a courtesy for turning a blind eye when I get ‘sloppy.’”</p><p>D: (Y/N)-</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>D: It’s.. it’s nice seeing you happy again.</p><p>“Well keep staying out of my way and we’ll both be happy.” Okay? That was weird. Practice started and of course the boys got to see just how amazing Tetsu was. As scary as OmiOmi looked and as bored as Suna looked, both of them naturally gravitated towards Tetsu. Even Michinari got some tips on how to tighten his receives. </p><p>D: Alright boys, take five minutes while we get coffee. Kita, make sure they don’t kill each other. (P/N) go over your notes with them.</p><p>S: He’s talking about you two. </p><p>Aran: Don’t edge them on Suna, Atsumu’s already in a mood. </p><p>“Whatever mood you're in, you need to get over of it. You’ve got the lowest numbers on the roster.”</p><p>A: Whatever!</p><p>“Suna, Omiomi and Michinari, looks like Kuroo’s little tricks are working. Your numbers are improving. Everyone else, you’re shooting at about the same as yesterday, so no complaints.”<br/>Once his name left my mouth his eyes instantly made contact. Most of the boys surrounded him, so talking to him wasn’t really an option.</p><p>Kita: Not claiming the boyfriend?</p><p>“They haven’t put two and two together yet but-“ I stopped talking after I felt a pair of  hands wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on my cheek. </p><p>K: Kita, nice to finally meet you in person.</p><p>Kita: Likewise.</p><p>G: WAIT A MINUTE, THIS IS THE BOYFRIEND?</p><p>*giggle* “Yeah; this is the boyfriend.”</p><p>G: NO FAIR *internally cries* Why does he have to be cool?</p><p>K: Mind if I steal her for a minute?</p><p>Kita: Not at all. However, I can’t speak for your fan club. </p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>*Osamu throws the ball at Atsumu’s head* </p><p>A: OW WHAT THE HELL SAMU?</p><p>O: Don’t </p><p>A: DON'T WHAT </p><p>O: You like (P/N).</p><p>A: I DO NOT. We only just became friends, she’s only been here for a month. </p><p>O: You keep looking at her with those sad puppy dog eyes every time her back is tuned. </p><p>A: There are no puppy eyes.</p><p>O: You at minimum realize your acting more like an ass than an asshole, right?</p><p>A: I am not. </p><p>O: She’s happy and you two just became friends, don’t mess it up with your jealousy again. </p><p>A: That guy just pisses me off….</p><p>O: He’s only here for one more day and then everything will go back to normal. Suck it up. </p><p>A: Whatever.</p><p>O: I'm serious Tsumu, don’t sabotage this. She’s not going to forgive you a second time.</p><p>G: Osamu, come here and listen to Kuroo’s crazy story about Bokuto! You said you liked his style right?!</p><p>A: Go, I’ll be fine. </p><p>I leaned over and gave Tetsu a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” We were all laughing and having a good time, but there was one person missing. I picked up a ball, lay down next to Atsumu, and started setting it just like him.  “Hey there.”</p><p>A: Hey</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>A: Practicing</p><p>“Why are you so quiet?”</p><p>A: Focusing.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>A: Why are you here?</p><p>“Ooo four words, that’s an improvement.” *silence* “It’s cause you’re alone.”</p><p>A: So</p><p>“I don't like it. Everyone’s laughing and having a good time, but you’re all by yourself.”</p><p>A: I’m not missing out.</p><p>“Tsumu? Did I do something wrong?” Tsumu looked over at me and for a second I saw the sweet face and caramel eyes I knew soften.  And when I say a second I meant it because when the second ended and the ball landed on his face contorted.</p><p>A: AHH WHAT THE HELL!</p><p>I didn’t mean to laugh, but I did and after I did, he started to laugh too. “You’ve got to learn to be more careful Tsumu.”</p><p>A: I guess I need to practice a little more.</p><p>And there was that smile, the special one, the one that popped up when his hitter spiked one of his perfect sets, the one he reserved for when he was truly happy, the one that rivaled the sun. Seeing it made me smile. And for some reason it made me blush? “Don’t worry, we’ll work on it after practice.”</p><p>A: For someone who hates me so much, you sure care a lot. Shouldn’t you be worrying about me a little less?</p><p>“Aw come on, don’t do that, bring back the sweet Tsumu.”</p><p>A: The sweet Tsumu?</p><p>“Yeah, I know you’ve got a lot of layers and you don’t  like bringing  him out very often, but I like him and he was only here for a second.”</p><p>*blushes* A: Well-</p><p>K: Hey Babe.</p><p>*kisses cheek* “Hey Baby. Done with your fan club?”</p><p>K: No, but I had to spend some time with my girl before her dad gets back. </p><p>*giggle* “Wow, thanks. I love being a priority.”</p><p>K: Sorry, am I interrupting something?</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a sec. Sorry Atsumu, what you were saying?”</p><p>A: Forget it.</p><p>K: Well then, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking this one. </p><p>*giggle* “You know I have legs, Tetsu, right? I can walk. You really don’t have to carry me everywhere.”</p><p>A: Hey (P/N), before you go running off I have a question for you.</p><p>“Have you finally accepted my volleyball supremacy?”</p><p>A: Maybe in your dreams</p><p>“Then what’s up?”</p><p>A: The bruises on your legs, how’d you get them? </p><p>*blushes* “Excuse me?”</p><p>A: Where’d you get those bruises?</p><p>“I  don’t know what you're talking about.”</p><p>A: The bruises from this morning? You know the ones running up your legs?  SAMU, YOU SAW THEM TOO RIGHT? THE BRUISES or are they hickeys?</p><p>S: What is he talking about?</p><p>O: I don’t know, but if it’s about (P/N), he’s probably just being an asshole. We can ignore it.</p><p>K: You need to relax and stop drawing attention to us.</p><p>A: I mean they weren’t there yesterday - </p><p>“AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT’S ON MY LEGS?” </p><p>K: (P/N), let’s just go. He’s trying to start something,</p><p>S: He obviously stares at your legs. </p><p>A: You leave them out in the open at practice. You might be a hideous ape, but I can appreciate a nice pair of legs if I ignore everything else.</p><p>*throws the ball at Suna and punches Atsumu* “YOU’RE A PERVERT.”</p><p>S: I don’t know why I almost got hit. </p><p>“BECAUSE YOU’RE  ENJOYING THIS.” </p><p>Kita: Alright everyone, enough fuss, let’s get to work before Coach gets back. </p><p>“WAS THAT NECESSARY? DID I PISS YOU OFF SOMEHOW?”</p><p>A: It was just a question. No need to get your panties in a twist, then again not sure if whores wear any. </p><p>*SMACK* “ I don’t know what I did or what reason you have to hate me so much-”</p><p>*scoffs* A: You think I need a reason? You exist, that's the reason. </p><p>*in his head* O: He just couldn’t help himself.</p><p>A: You show up at our practice, complaining about our numbers all the while sitting around doing nothing. Do you think she cares about any of you? That your friends? She’s only biding her time before she can go back to her real-life in Tokyo. She’ll be gone by next semester.</p><p>“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut up Atsumu.”</p><p>A: We all know you don’t want to be here, you're just here to pay off some debt so you can talk to your boyfriend without getting in trouble. You’re selfish and I don’t need anything from a stuck-up little Has-Been like you. </p><p>D: Is that so? </p><p>A: SIR</p><p>D: Kita, I left you in charge. I authorized a five-minute break that seems to have run a little long. We were talking to a colleague, but you all seemed to have taken liberty with our absence. So Kita, is there some reason everyone is standing around and Atsumu is bashing my daughter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I’M SORRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Because I had them do stretches.”</p><p>D: What?</p><p>“I thought their muscles might’ve gotten cold, so I had them stretch while I described the game plan.”</p><p>D: And just what is that plan? </p><p>“We’re having a team game for the last hour of practice to put everything together. Every set we rotate, but those on the bench can work on ball control exercises while they watch.”</p><p> D: And Atsumu, why is he yelling at you?</p><p>“He was having a bad day and needed to blow off some steam.”</p><p>D: What is your next step with him? </p><p>“That’s your decision sir.”</p><p>D: Very well, Atsumu, go home.</p><p>A: BUT SIR-</p><p>D: You’re in no position to play if you can’t bother to control your emotions. Come back tomorrow Monday with a clear mind. </p><p>After Atsumu walked out, practice proceeded like normal. No one mentioned the incident or what he said until Samu, Tetsu and I started walking home. </p><p>O: Why did you do it?</p><p>“I wasn’t going to let Kita get punished for Atsumu’s rage issues. I don’t know what his problem is, but I’m no longer going to try and figure it out.”</p><p>O: So private practice with him?</p><p>“Over. I’m talking to my Dad when I get home.”</p><p>O: And your position as manager?</p><p>“To be determined, but I’ll probably have to keep that.”</p><p>O: Alright, I better go do some damage control. </p><p>“I’m sorry you have to clean up his mess again.”</p><p>O: I should’ve swallowed him in the womb. I’m paying for my own mistakes. </p><p>“Samu-” </p><p>O: Yeah?</p><p>“Just make sure you don’t go too hard on him. There’s something going on. Make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>O: Later.</p><p>“Later.” Samu left leaving me and Testu to walk home. He hadn’t said anything not since Atsumu said what he said. I bumped his side trying to lighten the mood. “Hey. What’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours? You’re not normally this quiet.” </p><p>K: If I try to talk to you right now I’ll get mad. </p><p>“Well if you keep it in you’re going to get mader. So out with it.”</p><p>K: He disrespected you. He shamed you and I know he triggered you. I’ve only seen you cry a couple times, but when he said those words I knew you were going to cry. My first instance was to bash his face in, but stopped and then you protected him. What the hell?</p><p>“I was protecting Kita.”</p><p>K: Do you really believe that?</p><p>MEANWHILE </p><p>Osamu stopped at his bedroom and sighed. When he walked in to see his brother lying on the bottom bunk glaring up into space.  Osamu felt bad, but he didn’t know why. Tsumu deserved this. Osamu had warned him not to self destruct and yet he did it anyway. He had told Tsumu to relax and he did the opposite. So why the hell was he stuck here cleaning up this mess? Osamu took his backpack and threw it at his brother who then jerked up and hit his head against the top bunk. </p><p>A: WHAT THE HELL, SAMU!</p><p>O: Out with it, what’s your problem?</p><p>A: I don’t have a problem. </p><p>O: Then what was that little sunt at practice. </p><p>A: There was none. Coach was just being an ass because (P/N) is his kid. </p><p>O: Do you really believe that? *silence* You see the way they act, right? Those two can’t stand each other.</p><p>A: She’s still his kid. </p><p>O: And you think he’d be okay with you yelling at anyone else? </p><p>A: Is she.. is she mad?</p><p>O: No, she’s thrilled you’re man enough to tell her about your feelings.</p><p>*snaps head up* A: WHAT</p><p>O: That was sarcasm</p><p>A: CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR TWO SECONDS!</p><p>O: Well what did you expect was going to happen? Of course she’s mad. *silence* You realize you have to apologize right?</p><p>A: She’s not going to talk to me. You said it yourself she’s not going to forgive me a second time. She hates me. </p><p>O: She knows there’s something going on. She asked me to make sure that you were okay.</p><p>A: Why?</p><p>O: I don’t know. All I do know is that you were an asshole so go apologize. You can sit here and feel sorry for yourself later.</p><p>A: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I APOLOGIZE? I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING THAT WASN’T TRUE!</p><p>O: What did she do that was so wrong? Move on? Have a life? Get a boyfriend?</p><p>A: SHUT UP!</p><p>O: You might not be over your little feelings for her, but at least respect that you’re not the victim here. I’m not going to listen to you whine anymore and I’m not going to waste my breath. You want to fix this, do it yourself.</p><p>BACK AT THE HOUSE</p><p>It had been a couple of hours since Tetsu had said anything. Tetsu was a lot of things: handsome, cunning, supportive, but the one thing he was most was insecure. Tetsu was confident in all things himself: his abilities socially, academically, and athletically. He was confident in the way he looked, how he acted, and how people perceived him, but the one thing he wasn’t confident in was other people, specifically his partners. Before we got together, Tetsu's parents got divorced.  I think the trauma of hearing the constant fights and the fact that his mom just picked up and left for a month without a word left a scar that couldn’t be healed. I respected his trauma, but through all these days, of all these months of all these years, he still couldn’t believe that anyone could love him enough to stick around. He thought that if the woman who was supposed to stick around for him couldn’t love him enough to stay then no one would. After the fight I tried to give him some space, but be close enough in case he wanted to talk. Sometimes he’d look at me, but not say anything. We sat quietly while we ate dinner. Everytime I tried to talk to him I got a one word response. He did reciprocate when I tried to comfort him though, he’d hug me back or hold my hand and on the rare occasion I'd try for an I love you, he’d say it back. But I don't know if he believed  it. It was nine o'clock and we were laying in bed, tired from our long day. I cuddled closer to him and laid my head on his chest, but he still didn’t say anything as he laid his arm over me.  “I don’t like fighting with you.”</p><p>K: Me either.</p><p>“You’re leaving tomorrow, we shouldn’t be spending this time being mad.”</p><p>K: I’m not mad.</p><p>“Remember, when you told me to use my words this morning? Well it’s your turn now. I need you to use your words. I need you to talk to me.”</p><p>K: I don’t know what you want me to say. </p><p>“Say that you’re not upset.” </p><p>K: That’d be a lie. </p><p>“Then explain to me why.” </p><p>K: I already told you and you refused to acknowledge the problem. </p><p>“Because it’s insane. He said he hates me, there’s no way he could possibly have any sort of feelings toward me.”</p><p>K: You said he reacted this way when you told him you liked his brother. </p><p>“We were kids.”</p><p>K: And the fact that he was actively competing with me to see who knew you better?</p><p>“That’s just what he does. He’s annoying and competitive, if anything take it as a compliment. He only tries to annoy people he respects.<br/>
K: There’s no point in fighting about this. You won’t accept the facts. </p><p>“Tetsu… even if he did have feelings for me… you know I wouldn’t leave you for him right? I don’t feel the same way about him. I’m not sure i even like him as a friend.”</p><p>K: Let’s just go to bed. </p><p>“Tetsuro, I asked you a question.” </p><p>K: (P/N), I don’t want to talk about it. </p><p>“No, because if you don’t think I love you, then we have a real problem.”</p><p>K: (P/N), I’m tired I have an early day tomorrow-</p><p>“The train isn’t until noon. When you bothered to talk to me and tell things you said it was so we could have one final meal together before we had to go.”</p><p>K: We’ll still have breakfast together.</p><p>“Oh a silent one?” *silence* *sigh* “You know what the saddest part of our relationship is? You’re always the first person to tell me that I have to believe in my worth, you’re always the first one to tell me to love myself, but you’re always the last person to take that advice. I’m sorry your mom tricked you into believing that you were less important than something else and that she tricked you into thinking that you weren’t enough. I’m sorry that it’s because of that that you can’t believe me and that you can’t trust me after all this time together. But you know what I’m most sorry about? I'm sorry that even though she did that, I’m sorry that somewhere along the line you started to believe it. Now it’s stuck in your core and no matter how much  I promise that I love you and no matter how much I tell you what you mean to me, I’m sorry you believe that you’ll never be enough. So congratulations because all the time you spend protecting yourself you also spend isolating me and telling me that I’ll never be enough for you. I’ll never be enough to make you happy or be your comfort. And I’ll never do enough to have you trust me.” </p><p>K: (P/N), I’m sorry.</p><p>“No you’re not because if you were this wouldn’t happen after all of our big fights.” You’re right here. I can see you, I can hear your heartbeat, so why, why do you feel so far away? </p><p>K: I’m sorry I’m such a terrible person to be around.</p><p>“That’s not what I said.”</p><p>K: I don’t need my girlfriend to be my therapist. I’m fine, I just needed to think.</p><p>“Oh you don’t need me?”</p><p>K: Now who’s twisting words.</p><p>“I know she left and you feel like I'm going to leave too, but I’m not her. I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be.”</p><p>K: But not as long as you want to be. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>K: Forget it. </p><p>“Tetsuro…do you even want a girlfriend?” *sigh* I guess that was definitely not the right thing to ask because now I was upset. His silence was all the answer I needed. I got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet. “Sometimes… you make it seem like you don’t even want me around.” Don’t say it , don’t say it “let me know if you still want a girlfriend by the end of this trip, because right now, it seems like you don’t.”</p><p>K: Where are you going?</p><p>“Not that you care, but I’m going to the living room.”</p><p>K: If I didn't care I wouldn't ask. </p><p> “ I need to sleep and I can't do it here, not with unanswered questions, so I’m going to sleep on the couch. Like you said you have an early morning. I wouldn't want to disturb you.”</p><p>K: This is your bed, you should stay, I’ll go.</p><p>“You know Tetsu…. that was the wrong answer.” I got comfortable on the couch trying to figure how things went so wrong. All I did was protect my friend? It was my fault that Atsumu started yelling, was I supposed to let Kita get in trouble for my mistake? If I had just left him alone, nothing would’ve happened. If I had kept my distance like Tetsu said… we’d be okay.  Tetsu...every time, every single time we have a fight you get like this. I pulled out my phone and called Kenma to see if he had any idea, but the best advice he had was  “give it time.” He said I knew Tetsu enough to know when he needed space and that everything would be better in the morning. But both of those things were a lie. I didn’t know Tetsuro and everything was not better in the morning. I fell asleep that night with uncertainty circling my head, but when I woke up all I felt was empty. Eight AM, I was supposed to be up by eight am to have breakfast with Tetsu and then drop him off at the station, but the couch was so comfy that I ended up sleeping until 10. </p><p>“Tetsuro, we’ve got to get going or you're going to be -” Hm? He wasn't in my room, maybe the bathroom? Not there either. Dad was off at practice, which meant Tetsuro left and that he left without me. I pulled out my phone and dial his number. Straight to voicemail? Okay this was starting to freak me out. If he didn’t depart until noon I knew where I could find him and sure enough there he was sitting at his gate, playing on his phone. I didn’t say anything as I sat down next to him, but I guess the weight of nothingness and boarding announcements finally suffocated Tetsuro because he was the first to speak. </p><p>K: I’m sorry.</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>K: Leaving without saying goodbye…. I know what it's like… I just thought it might’ve been easier. </p><p>“Cause we fought? Tetsu, you realize one fight doesn’t mean anything right?” </p><p>K: No, it’s something you said yesterday. You asked if I still want a girlfriend by the end of this trip? I… I don’t think I do or at least I didn’t. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>K: I thought about it all last night and I thought about the reasons we’ve stayed together this long. I think that… maybe it’s because we make each other comfortable. Being with you felt right, it still feels right, but I think the only reason we wanted each other around is because we were both our own sort of messed up. It makes us feel normal. But when I left this morning and I kissed your cheek you smiled and I started to second guess the whole thing. I felt like crap as I sat here alone, but when you sat down the serotonin raised on its own. My body reacted on its own. It’s like it knew I’d be okay. You make me happy and I love you, but I think we’re too dependent on each other. </p><p>“So you love me, but because you love me you want to break up?”</p><p>K: I don’t want to break up. But I think a break would be good for us. </p><p>“Tetsu, you realize your insane right? We’re supposed to be dependent on each other. We’re friends and you're my boyfriend, dependency, reliability, support it’s kind of the whole point.” </p><p>K: There’s a difference between being supportive and being dependent.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. If we like our relationship then who cares?”</p><p>K: I know...but that’s the problem, I don’t. You were there for me at one of my lowest points in life and I gave you the breakthrough you needed. Don’t you think it’s weird that I’m the only person you can cry in front of? </p><p>“Why is that a problem?” </p><p>K: Because I think we may have mixed up feelings of security with love. I think you’re my crutch and I think that I’m the same to you. </p><p>“I protected a friend and now you think I don’t love you.” </p><p>K: You didn’t see the way you looked at each other when you were sitting on the floor. You didn’t see your heart break when he called you selfish again. I know you said there’s nothing there, but I just need some time to believe you. </p><p>“Tetsuro, I love you and only you.” </p><p>K: You won’t even tell your dad about us. </p><p>“You told me it wasn’t wrong for me to want something, but right now it feels wrong. The only thing I want … is you, but you don’t want me. I know that you're scared, but Tetsu I promise there’s nothing going on with me and Atsumu.” </p><p>K: You said you want me, but the thing is… I don’t think you do. I think I’m holding you back. A crutch is something that you need (P/N), not something that you want, so I think we should take a break. It’ll only be a week. We can still be friends and see how that goes. Then after the week ends we can take it from there. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>K: I’m sorry, it’s for the best.<br/>
“I don’t think you understand. So I’ll rephrase, I don’t think we should take a break, I think we should break up.” </p><p>K: (P/N) - </p><p>“You got to talk, now it’s my turn. There’s no point in breaking up and still acting like we’re friends because the only way to get rid of a crutch is by throwing it away and learning to stand on your own.” Give him a smile, make it all okay.“I’m sorry you were the person I chose to cry in front of. I’m sorry let you in; I didn’t mean to burden you with my emotions. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>K: Don’t do that, don’t turn cold. </p><p>*giggle* “I think you’ve made it quite clear that you’d prefer I didn’t cry. So should I get angry then? Throw a tantrum?” </p><p>K: You’re shutting down again. </p><p>“Frankly that’s none of your concern anymore Kuroo; you no longer have the right to tell me how to feel or how to process my emotions. Either way, I think that you want to break up too, but I think that you don’t want to hurt my feelings. It’d be selfish of me to keep begging you to stay, so I won’t.”</p><p>K: We don’t have to break up. That’s not what I want.</p><p>“Yeah, we do. If not for you, then for me. You said it yourself, you don’t know if you want me around, but I’m not going to stick around and subject myself to that while you figure it out. I know what I want and that’s to be with someone who wants to be with me at all times, who loves me enough to trust that I’m not flirting with every guy I see. If you have to think about whether you love me, then the answer is simple, you don’t.” </p><p>K: (P/N)-</p><p>“Kuroo, know that I do love you, even though you don’t love me. For what it’s worth, I wanted to thank you, because loving you was something I never want to forget. Loving you made me forget how much I hated myself, it showed me that if some one could stay with me through the bad that maybe, just maybe, there was something of value in me. But I guess you’re right, I shouldn’t give someone all that power. I shouldn’t define my worth or the validation of other people. I guess I’ll work on it. I hope you find whatever you’re looking for Kuroo, but I’m not going to be some back up plan waiting for you to find it.” I got up and kissed Kuroo’s cheek for what would be the last time. “Tell my mom, my grandpa and the boys whatever you want. I’m sure I’ll hear about it regardless. Have a safe ride home.” Hold it together, just hold it together a little while longer. </p><p>K: (P/N)</p><p>Don’t look back, don’t do it. I can’t be selfish, not this time. He wants to go, so let him. I can’t hold him back. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you during Interhighs.” After I got home, I looked for any distraction in my arsonal, homework, movies, games, anything. I had just lost a friend and a boyfriend, I needed to process it, but I couldn't. So I sat and tried to think, but again nothing. I looked over at my clock and saw it was only 8pm then got up and went to a park. I sat on the swings mind empty. So I’m numb, this could be fun, I guess. Trauma always adds some spice to my life.</p><p>O: Yo.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>O: Why are you sitting on the swing in the middle of the night? </p><p>“I could ask you the same.” Osamu pointed behind him.</p><p>O: The idiot is depressed.</p><p>There was Atsumu looking off to the side munching on some ice cream. “And dessert was the only way to fix it?”</p><p>O: It’s better than having him crying in my room.</p><p>A: I WASN'T CRYING </p><p>O: THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING </p><p>A:  I WAS THINKING! AND THEN MY EYES GOT DRY! IT’S DIFFERENT!</p><p>I looked to Atsumu again, but he looked away again. “Is there a reason he refuses to look at me?”</p><p>O: He's just embarrassed. IF HE APOLOGIZED THEN HE COULD GET OVER THE EMBARRASSMENT. </p><p>“Well throwing a tantrum and being an asshole is pretty embarrassing.”</p><p>A: I’m going home Samu.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>O: Ignore him. What’s your deal?</p><p>“Who says I have a deal?”</p><p>O: Park? Night? </p><p>“You're in the park in the middle of the night.” </p><p>O: Defensive?</p><p>“It’s annoying how perceptive you are. Can’t you just be a guy and not be emotionally aware.”</p><p>O: Listen, I’m not the type to pry, so if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. </p><p>“It’s not important.”</p><p>O: It’s important enough to make you upset. Is it because Kuroo left? </p><p>*giggle* “What happened to not prying?”</p><p>O: Sorry. I guess I’ll go.</p><p>“No, it’s okay.. I kind of like the company. Wait I’m sorry! Um I MEAN, YOU CAN STAY, BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO AND HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO! Please don’t feel obligated.”</p><p>O: Okay?</p><p>*blushes* “Sorry.”</p><p>O: Why are you sorry? </p><p>“Can I be honest with you?</p><p>O: Yeah..</p><p>“What Atsumu said… it’s kind of messing with my head… I.. I don’t want to be selfish, but no matter how I see it, I’m being a horrible person. Asking you to stay… asking anyone to stay… it’s wrong isn’t it.” Making him stay… when I knew all he wanted to do is go… Kuroo…. </p><p>O: Tsumu… is a lot of things, but smart is not one. He knows just what to say to hurt people and get under their skin. When he’s mad…he doesn’t care how people will feel and he doesn’t realize that an apology isn’t going to fix everything. You shouldn’t listen to anything he says. He’s an idiot. </p><p>“But… what if he’s right?”</p><p>O: Then who cares? People are selfish. All we really know how to do is want things. Food, attention, warmth, it’s a survival instinct ingrained into us. People lie, steal, manipulate all for their own desires. I figure as long as you're not doing any of that being a little selfish is okay. It doesn’t make you a horrible person.</p><p>“Samu… how do you know?”</p><p>O: Because Tsumu is one of the most selfish people I know and you are nowhere near the king. </p><p>*giggle* “Samu, be nice.” </p><p>O: And because normally I hate people who whine and complain all the time, but in your case… it would be okay if you did it once in a while. You’ve been here for a month and I’ve never heard you use the words “I want” in a substantive sentence. You’re not a horrible person, I don’t even think you’re a bad one. Bad people.. horrible people… selfish people… None of them think about if they’re being those things. The fact that you do is proof enough that you’re fine. </p><p>“So what you’re saying is that you like me better than Atsumu.” </p><p>O: There are very few people I like less than Tsumu. It’s not a high bar. </p><p>“Don’t be mean, he’s your brother.”</p><p>O: Not if I had a choice. </p><p>*giggle* “Well it’s lucky for him that we can’t choose our family.” </p><p>O: Yeah, speaking of family, I better get you back before your dad calls the police. It’s getting late.</p><p>“He wouldn’t.” </p><p>O: Snuck out without telling him again? </p><p>“You know it.” </p><p>O: Either way. </p><p>Samu walked me back home. The walk wasn’t long, it was obnoxiously loud or eventful, but what it was, was special. I could feel something changing. Maybe it was that I felt comfortable now or maybe it was the fact that Samu made everything okay just like when we were kids. Either way, Samu was still the person I could talk to about anything and that’d never change. When he got to my door he gave me a soft smile. </p><p>O: Feeling better?</p><p>“Much.” </p><p>O: Good then I’ll see you later. </p><p>“Wait Samu, before you go-” I jumped up and gave Samu a squeeze, he stiffened a little clearly uncomfortable with the display of affection. “Thank you for tonight… it really meant alot.”</p><p>O: Oh um *blushes* no problem. </p><p>“I’ll see you later. Text me when you get home. Goodnight”</p><p>O: Oh uh yeah. Good night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>